Impossible
by XXShiro-KunXX
Summary: Scorpious and Albus, best friends since they set eyes on each other at platform 9 and 3/4s. Scorpious is straight...absolutely 180 degree straight...impossible to even think he's gay and he will hex you to oblivion if you insist...rest of summary inside
1. Meeting

Summary: Scorpius and Albus, best friends since they set eyes on each other at platform 9 and 3/4s. Scorpius is straight...absolutely 180 degree straight...impossible to even think he's gay and he will hex you to oblivion if you insist that he's in love with his best friend…so why does it seem like all the power in the world was determined to get them together?

Rating: T…for 'naughty' language and some suggestive lingo…oh and M for last chapter…

Right you know none of these…'cept the characters you don't recognise belong to me.

…..

"Well don't get too friendly with him, Grandpa Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." Rose just nodded her shrug indifferent as if she couldn't care-less. Albus however glanced up slightly, his eyes seeking out the subject of their conversation. Green eyes met grey and the small brunette boy flushed as he was caught peeking.

He waited several seconds, maybe it was hours-he couldn't tell but he willed the heat that radiated from his cheeks away and glanced up again. The blond boy-Scorpius-was still watching him, his grey eyes mirroring the exact emotions Albus felt: excitement, anxiousness with slight flecks of curiosity and amusement here and there.

Albus flushed again when Scorpius smirked lazily, waving from across the platform. He smiled back quickly before turning away, seeking out his father to ask the question that was burning in his mind just as the whistle for the train began to ring shrilly. He did not see the restraining hand that clamped down on the blonds shoulder as he was swept into a hug by his mother.

"Scor-do you know who he is?" Draco asked his son quietly, the boy shook his platinum hair, "That is Albus Potter, a Potter son. Remember what I told you about Potters and Weasleys? They're off limits-every single one of them. It's no good knowing them Scor, nothing but trouble…whether you're enemies with them or friends." He bent down closer to his 11 year old son to whisper the words, the advice he wished his father had given him before he started Hogwarts all those years ago.

"You have to keep your record clean, do your best in everything, it doesn't matter how much money you have, your blood status or even who your father is-none of that matters, no one will respect you in life unless you become your own person." Draco's mask of indifference wavered when his 11 year old son hugged him tightly and whispered "I'll make you proud dad, I promise."

Both fathers smiled, muttered hurried words of 'goodbye' and 'good luck' promised their sons that they would write before helping them board the train-their eyes met briefly, both nodded slightly before turning to wave at their kids from the windows.

"Come on Al! I was joking about the threstrals…Are you gonna give me the cold-shoulder all day?" James kicked his brother sharply on the shin, willing an answer from him.

"Oh shut up James…you know mum's taught me the silencing charm…." James backed away, smirking slightly at Sam as they resumed their game of Exploding snap.

Al sighed, resting his head against the door of the compartment-

"Do you think they'd be seriously disappointed if I got into Slytherin?" He asked his cousin quietly. The ginger haired girl shrugged;

"Rather Slytherin than Hufflepuff…"

Darkness fell slowly, enveloping the mountains the steam train was passing in its thick mist. They changed into their robes quickly, the food trolley stopped outside the door just as they settled down. Albus drew it open, his short mutter of "Foods on me," was lost as he was pushed sharply from behind.

"God Claude, watch where you're going…sorry, oh crap! I am so sorry." Scorpius Malfoy looked thunderstruck, his mouth wide open as he steadied the small boy.

What a way to start the first day-pushing the son of the world's saviour would surely earn him many admirers…. He pushed the dark thought away as he held out his hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy by the way. We didn't have the pleasure of introductions on the platform." He flashed the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Al-Albus Potter…" He blushed again as he remembered the scene on the platform. "Sorry about this morning…" The brunette turned back to the cart, bent on trying to immerse himself and stop the goddamn blushing that was making him question his masculinity-because as far as Al was concerned-men did not blush.

He picked up a small jar of peanuts, twisting it in the light when the blond spoke again.

"I wouldn't get that if I were you-cockroach clusters are actually cockroaches…nasty stuff…here." He glanced behind Al into the compartment where Rose had her nose pressed against the pane, watching their exchange-mentally calculating how many of them there were he thrust several boxes into the boy's hand. "They're on me for pushing you-and make sure you give your brother one of the acid pops…" Before Albus could protest the blond had gathered his own food, paid and whisked away, his tall brunette friend waved before following him.

"ALBUS-SEVERUS POTTER! What would grandpa Weasley say if he saw you accepting food off a pureblood?" Rosie shrieked in the tone of her grandmother-the effect was ruined as she and Lysander clutched their stomachs laughing.

"He'd say 'Shame you didn't bleed the bugger dry. Where's your Weasley pride?'" Lorcan rolled his eyes before stealing a frog off Sam's lap.

"It was bloody nice of him to pay-how comes he did it? Isn't he the boy Mr Weasley was saying we shouldn't go near?" Sam asked, cocking his head.

"I don't know-he kinda pushed me so to make up for it…and uh-no I think he said Rosie shouldn't go near him…" Albus flashed his cousin a teeth-filled grin.

"Oh shut up Albus."

…

"Oh please-whatever deity is up there-I will do whatever….seriously I wont tease Hugo, or leave stink pellets in James' bed-just not Hufflepuff…even Slytherin…but pleeeeease not Hufflepuff." Rosie's prayers were far from silent and it was making Albus even more nervous than he already was. He glanced to the side, Fred was sitting at the far end of the hall, prefect badge gleaming on his chest, two seats reserved beside him for Al and Rosie…everyone was expecting him to enter the house of his-well everyone…the Potters and Weasleys had been in Gryffindor as long as any one could remember.

"Shut up Rose, please. You're making me nervous." He nudged her lightly as soon as she began her chanting.

"I'm praying Al, I swear if I end up in Hufflepuff…"

"I heard everyone in Slytherin are nasty gits-" He cut her off just as Robert Kiddman was placed in to Ravenclaw. The table in the centre of the hall burst into cheers, stamping their feet and clapping as the boy ran off the stool to join them.

"Ouch!" Albus rubbed at his side as Scorpius' pale face appeared behind him.

"My entire family have been in Slytherin and I will thank you not to call them vindictive evil bludgers…"

"I never said-"

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Professor Flitwicks voice called out, the blond boy smirked as he made his way up to the dais.

Albus watched as the boy casually walked up the stone steps, as if this wasn't one of the biggest moments in his life, he himself was shaking just watching. His palms were slick from sweat as he twisted them together in anticipation.

The old hat barely touched Scorpius' platinum head when it roared "Slytherin!"

"Potter, Albus." The squeaky professor called, the room went dead silent-a feather could've fallen and it would've been heard-everyone seemed to be holding their breaths as Albus trotted up the steps. He couldn't understand it, they weren't this silent for anyone else…it was making him fumble so bad he nearly tripped up the stairs and stumbled on to the three-legged stool.

The hat covered his eyes; the darkness was cool, calm and peaceful. Albus calmed his breathing, waiting for something to happen.

"Hmmm…a Weasley-Potter have we? Intresting…Intresting. A thirst to prove yourself…talent…now that's definitely there…and a good mind too. Very difficult."

Albus jumped slightly when the voice began to talk. He screwed his eyes shut begging inside his mind "Please not Slytherin…please not Slytherin…" He chanted.

"Not Slytherin hey? Now haven't I heard that before…you could be great in Slytherin…they could take you far and they'd be loyal…you seem to already have a friend in Slytherin as well...well he was very excited to get to know you. I saw it-all in his head you know." Albus opened his eyes, shocked. Just as a picture of Scorpius flashed in his minds eye the hat roared "Slytherin!" out to the hall.

Silence. He pulled off the hat to see the gobsmacked faces of the students seated in the hall. He placed it back on the stool, his shoes clacking against the stone floor towards the table clad in green. He definitely did not want to look into the eyes of his family. Then a clap, two…the shock, of what Al did not know, began to wear off and the Slytherin house were erupting into roars of celebration, shouting at the top of their heads "WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER!" The other three houses followed their lead as he sat down awkwardly next to Scorpius.

He couldn't look up as Rosie stepped up for her turn at sorting, she would go to Gryffindor to join all the rest just like Lorcan and Lysander had or maybe even Ravenclaw, leaving him in a house on his own. All around him were murmurs "Another Weasley-Gryffindor definitely." "She could be smart like her mother…Ravenclaw?" So when the hat shouted "Slytherin." Al had to glance up to check; sure enough his cousin was smiling brightly, heading for in a straight bee-line for him. She sat down just as Scorpius' mahogany haired friend was also sorted into their house.

"Thank God, it considered putting me in Ravenclaw…but…I guess this is where I belong." Rose smiled again.

…..

"This is Claudia Zabini, she's a pain…trust me don't get on the wrong side of her or you'll find yourself getting squashed by her as she tries breaking you limbs." They smiled at Claudia, turning to the small, mousy blond girl beside her. "Merith Goyle, she might look weak but errr…unless you want bat-bogeys attacking you…seriously don't annoy her." Albus nodded, wondering silently if all of Scorpius' friends were violent and dangerous.

"And Malcolm Nott. Slightly shy at the moment but you wont be able to shut him up once you get to know him." Scorpius grinned as the short brunette huffed indignantly "I am not shy!" He muttered, arms crossed, though seconds later his cup fell out of sight. Albus smiled, enjoying the company as Rosie and Merith launched into a conversation about the hexes they had already learned. The food was good, he had third helpings of his favourite treacle tart when the food vanished and the head-mistress stood.

Professor McGonagall was a strict woman, you could tell by the tight bun, thin lips and the straight back time had not stolen from her. She cleared her throat, surveying everyone of them.

"Mr Filch would like me to remind you that the forest is out of bounds, as is the memorial graveyard. There is a list of forbidden items plastered to his door, fanged frizz-bees and potions from 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' being only examples. And before I let you all head off I have one more thing to say.

"A great man once said 'We are only strong as we are united, weak as we are divided.' Although you may sit in different houses, although you may be in different year groups, have different strengths and weakness' you are all the same, you are all children who have set foot in this castle to learn the art and knowledge we have to offer you. 19 years ago there was a great war, a terrible war which was only over-come when students of this castle stepped together and fought for what was good, for what was right.

"Follow in the footsteps of those students, stand together and make your life at Hogwarts and after a great one. Today you are sitting in your houses but from then on, sit where you want to, take the opportunity teachers give during lessons and learn from one another, use their strengths and help them in their weakness' and become the best of wizards to step into this castle." She pursed her lips even more, until they disappeared from view, leaving nothing but a thin stretch of pink across her aged-face. "That is all. First years will be led to their dorm rooms by the prefects." She muttered before settling down again.

Albus followed the prefect, down in to the dungeons and into the dorm he'd be staying in for the next seven years; he'd be sharing with Scorpius, Malcolm and Ryan Dorse, a thick bulk of a boy that reminded him of Sam's father Uncle Dudley and Zeke Croll, a tall beanpole of a boy with a mop of ginger hair.

"What do you think? Of the castle?" Scorpius asked as they changed for bed, he had taken the bed in between Al and Malcolm.

"'S big." Scorpius laughed quietly, settling back into bed.

"Yeah, huge…I can't wait till lessons; Dad says we won't learn anything but theory work until much later but who cares right? We're actually here…and going to learn all this." He sighed, grinning to the two before whispering 'goodnight' and pulling his bed hangings shut.

Al lay in bed, awake. He'd write a letter home tomorrow telling his dad it didn't work, he had asked not to be put in Slytherin and he was still in it…but it was okay because there were some cool people with him. Rosie would be in a lot of trouble though; he smirked to himself, rolled over and fell asleep.


	2. Lies and Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise….if I did seriously Harry would've been with Draco long ago and dear Ginny woulda been with Dean…unless Dean was with Seamus in which case she and Colin would get together after realising neither of them could have Potter…Ginny/Colin pairing I got after reading 'Lonely Moon' which is an absolutely AWESOME fanfiction by the way.**

**A/N and shout-outs: My computer for some reason had the word Slytherin on autocorrect to Slytherine and Scorpius as Scorpious …have no idea why but thanks to ah well anonymous and JuicyPumpkin for pointing it out. Edit 26/6/13: This whole story has been/is being edited. **

The smell of piping hot waffles smothered in honey with the slight tang of freshly squeezed lemon was what started Scorpius' day off as a 'good' day. He smiled briefly to his friends, all the while putting up a fake bravado about the upcoming day despite the fact that his innards seemed to be twisting extremely painfully into bows and knots.

Professor Rhys, a small weedy wizard who taught the subject of Arithmancy and also happened to be the Slytherin head of house moved his way down the long table handing out time tables. When he moved down the aisle to their little huddled group and announced that the first years did not have a choice in what they studied and had classes consisting of their house plus one another Scorpius sighed with relief. He'd be with his old and new friends at least.

Albus who had been visibly shaking stopped when his time table matched word for word, excluding the name, to those around him. Scorpius' smile widened into a sincere one as the brunette relaxed and began to wolf down his oatmeal.

"Oh shit no….oh shit no, this is not happening!" Rose's short mantra brought both boys and Claudia who had just sat down out of their reveries…all three heads joining Rose's to look up at the owls that had just come through with the morning post.

Scor was completely lost until he noticed a large brown barn owl making its way towards their table with a bright crimson envelope clutched in its talon.

"Family owl with a howler?" He asked Albus, the boy nodded as Claudia and Malcolm tried muffling their laughter.

"Uncle Ron told her that if she was put into Slytherin then he'd disown her."

"Jeeezus…sounds harsh, what's he got against Slytherins?"

"Your dad actually_Scor,"_Rose bit out harshly as the owl dropped the howler on her plate. "He told me I wasn't allowed to be friends with you right after noticing your dad…I'm guessing they didn't get along much during school." Even though her words were meant to sting, the shaking of her hands betrayed her.

"Open it, before it bursts." Claudia pulled open the seal, moving back instantly as a voice boomed through out the hall. Even the staff stopped to listen.

"Err….is this thing on? 'Mione how do I know when it's recording?" Muffled voices followed that of Ron Weasley's as Rose buried her head further in her arms.

"Green flashing light? Oh yeah…" the envelope cleared its throat before bellowing.

"ROSIE JEAN WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU? AFTER I HAD THOROUGHLY WARNED YOU ABOUT DISOWNING YOU IF YOU LANDED IN SLYTH-Owww 'Mione I was joking…I wasn't actually gonna disown her…not until she's twenty...at least….joking, I was joking! Anyway.

"Young lady, you are going off the rails….Slytherin… next you'll be getting piercing without our permission, then tattoos and then running off with a lazy bum-Oww- and before we know it pregnant at the age of 16…Ouch!" Rose's ears, the only visible part had turned a furious shade of crimson as the message carried on.

"Wait till you get home for Christmas missy, we'll be having words with you…" The male voice was cut off and replaced by a calm female one.

"Shut up Ron, Rose ignore him…your father's being stupid…you're not going to be punished for being sorted into Slytherin, I'm sure you'll do great there and remember to fold your socks! And scrub behind your ears and make sure Al eats his vegetables…you know how he likes to push his greens off the table when he thinks we're not looking…bye honey-write soon and give Neville our love." The envelope proceeded to tear itself to tiny pieces, fluttering on to the table in a neat pile-leaving the entire hall silent.

Scor laughed as both Albus and Professor Longbottom joined Rose in flushing red, his laughter seemed to set everyone else off…even Rose and Albus became teary-eyed laughing.

"God, that was classic…Rose your dad is hilarious!" He gasped out between chuckles. "And your mums reminders…classic." He repeated again, his laughter only died down when Al clubbed him around the head muttering a short 'We're gonna be late on our first day you prick' before flushing again and becoming stock still.

"What?" Scor asked taking the boy's hand as the others led the way down to the dungeons for their first lesson with the Gryffindors.

"Sorry, we only met yesterday and I'm acting like…I shouldn't have hit you…or called you a prick I barely even know you…gosh dad is always telling me I'm too forward and need to calm down a ta-" Scorpius laughed again, growing to love the soft pink hue that tinged Albus' cheeks when he was embarrassed.

"Stop being stupid, we're friends now right?" He passed the question off as a joke, his innards clenching into tight knot again. His dad had told him to try and get along with everyone, build firm connections with as many people as he could…otherwise he'd get nowhere later in life.

"Sure we are…that is if you want to…?" Albus said quietly as he, Malcolm and Scor took a table to themselves. Rose and Claudia shared a slight roll of the eye as they went to sit at the table immediately behind them.

Professor Chang, a pretty woman with dimples hushed the class. She began with the register. When she reached Scorpius' name she stopped, glanced up quickly, her lips in a tight line-something just short of fear in her eyes. They darted to Albus then quickly back down again before moving on, the whole thing lasted mere seconds.

When she reached Albus' name she paused again, this time looking up fully and smiling.

"I was hoping I'd get you in my class Albus…I knew your parents, as well as Rosie's." She offered the girl (who was busy trying to balance a pen on her nose with Claudia) a small smile. "It's nice to be able to teach their kids after all they've taught me." Despite the fact that she resumed the list, small whispers had erupted in the class. Scor didn't know if Al heard them but he definitely did, even if he kept his mask of indifference on as quiet whispers ran through the classroom.

"What is Potter doing with-"

"God what would their parents say-"

"Doesn't Potter know whose son he is?"

"The look she gave you was vindictive." Albus whispered as he and Malcolm chopped velarian roots. Scor shrugged quietly, placing the picked bezoars back in the jar. After the 'brief' talk Professor Chang had given them all a handful of ingredients to look and prepare, in order to get used to handling them .

"I don't know why," Lie. "and I don't care." Another lie "and Al if you crush the bean with a silver knife you'll get more juice out of it then chopping it." Not a lie, a small trick he'd picked up from his dad.

"But it says-"

"Do you trust me?" Scor asked quietly, his mind on more pressing matters like the fact that his dad had been right…the whispers would start as soon as he set foot in the castle…maybe his dad had been right about the Potters and Weasleys too-they'd only bring him trouble and unwanted attention. Yet when he took in Albus' frustrated expression as he tried bursting the shrivelled bean with the knife and Rose's silly one as her and Claudia burst into giggles numerous times he couldn't help thinking 'Sod the bloody world'.

Professor Chang walked around the room twice before settling on Albus' desk, watching their progress.

"Wow guys, you seem to be naturals!" She breathed out. She even let out a small girlish squeal when she saw the jars Claudia and Rose had already prepared.

"You've definitely inherited Hermione's skills." She said delightfully. Scorpius swore deep down that he definitely disliked this teacher…a deep dislike though he wouldn't use the word hate…no his dad said the word hate was a strong word.

"Professor you said our parents taught you…" Rose trailed off as if she didn't care but the curiosity was in her eyes making them glint manically.

"Oh yes, during my sixth year, their fifth, we had this horrible defence against dark arts teacher who taught us nothing and Harry with help from Ron and Hermione decided…well they literally taught every Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in our time…thanks to Harry-" What she was about to say was cut off when a boy at the front tipped over a cauldron that had been simmering quietly to the side, erupting in boils immediately.

"A Cold Cure without lacewings…that's what gets rid of half the side-effects and gives it the mint taste that helps soothe the throat." Scorpius muttered quietly.

"Not everyone can be a potions mastermind like you Scor." Malcolm muttered, rolling his eyes at Albus. The brunette laughed quietly before growing serious. The bell had rung, their equipment packed and they were off to Herbology.

"How are you so good Scor? Man this is only our first lesson." Scor could feel himself warming up but willed the blush down with another shrug. When he was satisfyingly cool he explained.

"My dad runs an apothecary; it's a private business he runs at home and whilst he supplies things to you know, anyone who needs it he also supplies potions to St. Mungo's and the Ministry of Magic. Sometimes there's a big demand, like when there's a break-out of a certain illness or when the Aurors have a big case and need a large batch of veritiserum, when that happens I like helping dad out and too be honest dad doesn't like getting outside help and mums never home so-I don't know…he's always relied on me to give him a hand when he needs it."

"I'm sorry." Albus whispered as they lined up outside. The rest of the world seemed to be muted; it was just the two of them. A deep guilty feeling embedded itself deep in the boy's stomach as he lied again.

"It's fine. I can't even be bothered to care anymore." God he was becoming a pathological liar.

…

Rose and Claudia were suffering one of the same problems as the boys, though not at the same level. They were getting weird looks as they sat together; the whispers were heard by both as they passed the corridor.

"God is Weasley actually hanging with Zabini? What's the world got to these days?"

"What's Zabini doing with her? Has she forgotten what hanging around with riff-raff like that can do to your reputation?"

Unlike the boys, they couldn't sit silently and listen through it all.

"Riff-raff? Excuse me Polkiss, I don't know who you think you are with your snotty nose and bum the size of Spain but next time you cuss my friend's family I will hex you to oblivion, yeah that's right I will kick your flabby behind." Claudia shrieked as Rose roared with laughter.

When Professor Longbottom called the register he did not pause, nor did he chuck dirty looks but the Ravenclaw beside them did.

"Weasley could hang out with anyone she wants and she's hanging out with a Zabini…" the girl sneered, flicking her hair over her shoulder and gave Claudia the look of deepest loathing.

The two girls shared a slight look, both leaving the beans they were sorting to one side.

"And you would be?" Rose asked, a ginger eyebrow rose expertly, she had seen her mother do it many times and had spent four days before coming practising in front of the mirror.

"Elisa Finch-Fletchley. My name was down for Eton but dad was happier for me to come here."

"Eton, double barrelled surname and a tone that would out-do Queen Elizabeth's…My guess is you're a rich, pompous little girl who still thinks she's daddy's little princess-well good morning to you sister, you're in school right now and daddy isn't here to save you." Rose spat.

"Judging by the way she's sorting those beans as if they'll explode any second I doubt she's ever had to lift a finger-is that right lisa-wisa…did you have maids running at every spoilt little demand?" Claudia's tone was mocking….she was livid.

"Shut up. Don't you dare insult my dad."

"Well don't comment on who I should be friends with when you're still living in your fairytale world." Rose replied, both going back to sorting the beans.

Several seconds passed before both girls burst into laughter, despite the looks they received from Elisa and her friend Merrygold.

It was only when the bell went that Elisa got her revenge.

"Let her hang out with the daughter of a death eater." She said before flicking her hair over her shoulder and making her way back up towards the castle.

"What does she mean-" Rose couldn't finish the question as Claudia gave a sort of apologetic look before hurrying off.

….

"She won't talk to me." Rose said as she sat opposite the boys in the common room. It was just after lunch and they had half an hour before their next lesson. Scorpius looked up.

"Who?" He asked looking up from the game of exploding snap he was playing against Malcolm, Merith and Al.

"Claudia…she's avoiding me just 'cause of that stupid Ravenclaw shit-head." She shook her head vigorously, her eyes expectantly staring at Scorpius.

"What did the Ravenclaw do?" He asked, game forgotten.

"Well she said during lesson that she can't believe I'm friends with a Zabini so we both took the piss out of her, don't look at me like that Al, and it was all fine but just as we were walking out Elisa said something about me being friends with a daughter of a death-eater…" She trailed off as Scor's porcelain face lost all colour completely.

Malcolm and Merith shared a slight look as Albus spoke up.

"Scor what's going on? I've been hearing the same things all morning." The blond looked-well there was no other word for it-dejected and lost.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew-I didn't know you were completely clueless.I thought you were ignoring it"

"Completely clu-"Albus started off indignantly but his cousin cut him off sharply.

"Carry on Scor."

The blond seemed to hesitate, teeth chewing on his bottom lip before he sighed. "Okay but you can't interrupt me," He waited until he had their consents before launching into the story.

"When our parents were around the age of one, the darkest wizard ever was in power-a prophecy was made that a child who was born at the end of July, who's parents have fought him thrice would bring his downfall. The dark lord set out to find this boy and ended up in Godric's Hallow-the home of Gryffindor. He killed the little boy's parents and then turned to attack him but because his mother died saving him the boy survived, the killing curse rebounded on its caster." Albus and Rose glanced at each other, wondering where this tale was leading to, everyone knew about the hero who conquered the dark lord but what did that have to do with anything?

"That boy was called Harry Potter."

"What? That's impossible." Rose's mouth was hanging open, Harry potter…as in her uncle Harry?

"Scor, I think I'd know if my father was the saviour of the world." Albus said quietly.

"I won't continue if you keep stopping me." The others settled down again so the boy continued.

"For ten years the boy lived with his muggle aunt and her family, thinking his parents had died in a car crash which also resulted in the lightening shaped scar he had over his forehead. Now when the boy first went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid, who had come to take him away from his relatives who hadn't wanted him to become a wizard, he met another boy in Madam Malkin's. He met my father, who was the son of Lucius Malfoy-my grandfather was one of Voldemort's closest supporters but had escaped punishment by claiming to be imperiused and donating a lot of money to the ministry.

"Now my dad didn't know he was meeting the Harry Potter and when news reached him on the Hogwarts Express that Harry Potter-the boy-who-lived was on the train he was surprised to come face to face with the boy he had met in the robe shop again. He wanted to be friends; of course Harry Potter would want to be friends with the other most influential child of their time. So when your dad rejected his offer of acquaintance to be friends with what my dad considered at the time to be a waste-your dad Ron Rose- he was livid and vowed to cause them as much trouble as he could.

Three years later and the dark lord returned and my grandfather resumed his place at his master's side. My father didn't have a side at that moment, he was still a fourteen year old at Hogwarts learning how to do magic but a year later my grandfather was put into prison after he was found in the ministry along with other death eaters fighting and his friends. The next year my father was made a death eater.

"I'm not going to go on because what happened in the past belongs in the past, my father did some stupid things he regrets and if he could take back time he would but that's why people are shocked; my father and his friends Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe did nothing but torment your parents at school and fought for the side of dark until my dad learnt the error of his way just before the last battle. As far as everyone else is concerned, once a death eater always a death eater and their children aren't worth their own identities." He finished with the same unwavering confident voice he had started off with but he was looking anywhere but the two cousins he had only become friends with the night before.

"If you don't want to know us because our parents made some bad choices-"Merith trailed off. Albus shook his head.

"To be honest I couldn't care less what side your parents fought for all those years ago-I just can't believe our parents were-well the Golden Trio we've heard so many stories about-dad always said that he had known the saviour of the world but always thought of him as a tosser."

"I can't believe they managed to keep it from you."

"Neither do I…can someone tell Claudia I still want to be friends with her? She won't come near me…" Rose said.

…

_Dad,_

_I've been sorted into Slytherin as I'm sure you've heard. I like it here dad, I was scared at first-I asked the hat not to put me in here, honestly, but it still placed me here…thankfully I've made some friends. Scorpius Malfoy, Claudia Zabini, Merith Goyle and Malcolm Nott-they're all amazing dad._

_I've never seen anyone make Rose laugh as much as Claude does, and Merith can do some wicked hexes and Malcolm is a pro on a broomapparently and Scor can whip up potions in his sleep. But dad you know the problem right?_

_Everywhere I go people whisper, they talk-what is the son of the boy-who-lived doing with the son of his arch rival and death eater…a Malfoy?_

_I can't believe you didn't tell me dad-I thought we weren't supposed to keep secrets. I'm sure Rose, James, Lorcan and Lysander are also all writing but dad I just want to know why? Why did you find the need to keep it from us?_

_I don't want to break my ties with my new friends dad, they're such great kids and I don't think they deserve to be labelled because their parents made some bad choices. That was your war dad not ours- the kids here have no right to keep bringing it up._

_What do you think? Do they deserve it? Did you and Mr. Malfoy hate each other so much that Scor and I should avoid each other?_

_Missing you loads_

_-A_

…_._

Al got his reply early next morning during breakfast, the whispers were still going around, people still stared at them pointedly but the Weasleys, Potters, Scamanders sat with their new friends ignoring pointedly. When the letter arrived James and Malcolm were competing- who could catch the most bacon out of the air with their mouths as the girls threw them.

"Hey guys, Dad's replied." Albus announced, ripping the letter from the clutch of the snowy family owl Hedwig II.

"Read it out Al; let's see what their excuses are." James voiced everyone's thought aloud as they sat back expectantly.

He cleared his throat before taking in a deep breath "Dear kids, we knew you'd find out sooner or later but can you blame us for wanting to save you from it? We didn't want your heads enlarged to the size of Pluto before you even stepped into school-that's from Uncle Ron- and neither did we want to scare you by notifying you of the expectations you'd find when you entered the school. Expectations like what subjects you'd have to excel in because we excelled in them, who you could be friends with, you moral beliefs and values…we didn't want you over shadowed by our past before you had to be. Can you forgive us for wanting to protect you from that? Yes we should've told you instead of you finding out from others but what's done is done and we are sincerely sorry-we were only doing what we thought was best.

"And Albus, the answer is no. You're right-it was our war not yours, you shouldn't be expected to hold grudges against anyone, you're not us-our time is over. And can I tell you a secret? Without the help of the Malfoys I'd be dead. Scorpius' father and Grandmother saved my life, not only that but they also enabled me to win the war-without them I'd have died and Voldemort would be alive right now, ruling this world. They might have started off on the opposite side to us but if they hadn't risked everything for me-our world would not exist as we know it…so do their kids deserve to be labelled and shunned?

"If any of you think it is acceptable to punish these kids because of who their parents were then you're wrong…anyone who thinks that is lowly and a coward-they're their own people, they're not their parents and deserve a chance. It doesn't matter what everyone else says, the choice is yours, if they are great kids what can stop you from being friends? You know sometimes I wish I had accepted Draco's hand on the train, forced him and Ron to get along…things would've been so different then but what's done is done and I can't take it back…don't make the same mistake as me.

"All there's left to say is good luck, behave yourselves and stay out of trouble…you better not give McGonagall any trouble or we will find out. James your mums sent your spare robes and Sam your dad says not to waste too much money on sweets or he'll suspend your pocket money; Lorcan, Lysander we've heard what you've been doing and Ron says he'll write your names on your forehead with permanent ink if you continue…though I think Hermione disagrees…Rose and Al-make Slytherin house proud and Fred…watch them all please.

"See you guys during Christmas-and if you're inviting friends then give us a warning first. Lots of Love-

Harry"

"God, dad's become philosophical and what does he mean watch over us? We're not animals…" James grinned, flicking Fred's badge as the prefect huffed looking important at the thought of being given a job.

"What did you two do?" Merith asked the twins…the two blond boys grinned.

"Just swapped names, confused the teachers…got on their nerves then acted innocent." They grinned twin identical mischievous smiles.

The group roared with laughter, not caring about the stares they were receiving, not caring that the newspaper that lay beside Malcolm's arm had a story on how the Potters and Weasleys were mixing with the 'wrong sort'.

There are some things that you can't share without ending up liking each other, and this was one of them.


	3. Sixth Year

**Disclaimer: You know I own none of this apart from the plot and unknown characters…okay that's a lie too, Claudia belongs to Claudia, my oldest friend who I'm trying to convert into a drarry and ScorAl shipper but it's futile at the moment. She does enjoy seeing herself in writing though so she's pressurising me to keep writing…git…but oh well.**

**A/N: Edit 26/6/13: This whole thing is being/has been edited. **

Heavy footfalls echoed through the castle as the two boys raced up the stone steps, the rubber of their soles clacking against the marble, the sound of wood as they pulled their trunks up behind them.

"She was crying her eyes out Scor, you shoulda seen it. I can't believe you out of all people made her cry that badly!" Al laughed as he and his companion made their way through the corridor that led down to the Slytherin common room.

"Really? Why?" The blond arched his eyebrow, drawing the brunettes attention to the silver ring embedded in it. Albus shook his head, smirking.

"You should've heard her Scor," He screwed his face as they trudged up the stairs to their dorm and imitated his grand mother. "Oh how sweet he is, saying thank you. After all he's been through, mother turning out to be such a scarlet woman-father with such a kind heart but always at work and he still has time for manners. Oh Albus dear, he's such a sweetie. Invite him around more often, and tell him to drag Draco next time as well…both of them need a good meal prepared by a woman." He laughed quietly, offering short greetings to the others.

"So that's why she hugged me then ran out the room?"

"Where have you two been?" Zeke asked whilst rummaging through his trunk, the other boys in the dorm had already changed into their pyjamas, Ryan actually tucked up within the sheets.

"My Grandma got carried away with over feeding us breakfast and Scor here lost his broom so we missed the train. Came by Floo, had dinner and all." Albus stated; Scor thumped him around the head.

"I did not lose it, Al hid it." He replied. The other boys laughed, the room was warm, comforting and as they settled back into their beds, their stomachs full and their minds buzzing all five of them new at that moment that they were home again.

….

"What on earth have you done to your ear and eyebrow?" Claudia had spilled her coffee all over the table, it was currently dripping on to the leg of the ginger girl beside her without the curly haired one noticing a thing, she was completely immersed, staring at the blond who had plopped down in front of her, looking exactly the way she had last seen him three weeks prior but with a silver serpent head resting on the top of his auricle, the tail twisting around shell of his ear and then out through a piercing at the top of his lobe, a black stud right underneath and a silver ring in his eyebrow. Another glance revealed the same problem with Albus but the boy's rings that lined his left ear were hidden by his hair, only the black ring on his lip was visible.

"What happened to you two? Did some maniac with a needle run after you boys?" She demanded an explanation as Rose burned a scowl into the back of her head, rubbing at the hot coffee that had soaked into her leg.

Scorpius laughed, Albus blushed. "No, we just…well let's just say we kind of got carried away at the prospect of being 16 in muggle London." Scorpius explained, helping himself to toast.

"You don't want to see what other things they brought." Rose smirked at her cousin menacingly. Al, surprisingly, blushed harder burying his head in his hand.

"Other things?" Claudia turned for the first time to her best friend.

"Yep a whole load of other things which James found the receipt to in Al's bin. Idiot fought with his brother over who should take the bins out and still left things like that lying around." She rolled her eyes, Scorpius was livid.

"Rosie Jean Weasley, you promised you would not tell anyone!" he hissed. The girl laughed quietly.

"Tell me! Rose what did they buy?" Claudia asked, the look she gave the two boys was menacing…if looks could kill they'd both be dead and writhing in their graves.

"I won't tell you what they brought…but," She added at the furious look on both Scorpius and Claudia's faces-Albus was slowly trying to disappear. "I'd like to add as a general knowledge…ya know funny fact:16 is the legal to do naughty things…and buy naughtier things from a certain shop in muggle London…so with that out there I'm going to finish my breakfast in peace." Her grin was still in place as the other girl shut up.

Claudia sat with her mouth wide open, her eyes even wider as she stared at the two boys. Just thinking of Scorpius buying such…it made her feel hot around the collar.

"Ermm…so nice weather we're having huh?" She said happily, her mask back in place once the shock wore off. Albus snorted,

"Yep, absolutely fine weather-a storm at 8am in September."

…

"Are Al and Scor together?" Claudia asked Rose, it was in the middle of Charms-the perfect place for a private conversation. Even Scorpius and Albus wouldn't be able to hear, they were busy making things zoom around them with the levitation charm.

"No-why?" The ginger girl arched an eyebrow; she had become an expert after six years of practise.

"No reason, just wanted to know-they're practically inseparable and the uh-items they bought..." Rose studied her friend's subdued expression for awhile, since this morning the girl had been awfully cheery, yet a nervous look never left her eyes.

"O.M.G-are you jealous?" Rose whispered, pulling at her friends arm so that she'd look at her.

"Are you for real Rose? Jealous? Scorpius is a prick, why would I be jealous if Al was with him?" She shook her head and laughed so loud that the boys in subject jumped, the dictionary Albus had been levitating dropped on top of his hand with a loud thump.

"I never said you had to be jealous of Albus for being with Scor, God Claude," She had caught her there "I'm not going to tell anyone." She whispered. The other girl smiled.

"No really, I'm not jealous-how could Scor resist me if I ever told him the truth?" She flicked her hair over her shoulder adding a dramatic eye bat for effect, both girls bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Too true Claude, how can anyone resist you? Who you with at the moment? Jack?"

"No Nicholas. Jack and I were over ages ago…" She said simply.

"What a week ago?" The brunette nodded. "And do you think this over obsessive boyfriend changing thing might be because you're secretly harbouring a tinsy winsy crush on Scor?"

The brunette huffed, punching her arm. "Shut up! Yes I have a tinsy winsy…okay no a ma-ha-sivo crush on Scor…since we were like 3 but I think he might be gay…well Albus-sexual ya know. Ever since we got here Al's all that he notices."

"Hey, he notices others…We can't call him gay just because they're best friends…though they would make a cute couple…awh I can just imagine little Al-Scor babies!"

"How the fuck did the hat consider putting you in Ravenclaw? That's beside the point. Do you remember at the end of last year when you first introduced them to Amz? And both Scorpius and Albus disapproved?" Rose nodded, wondering where this was leading to. "Well that's not exactly how it started off.

**Flash back**

The bell over the door of the Three Broomsticks chimed quietly as another customer entered, letting in a frozen gust of air. It was a cold white day where no one wanted to do anything but sit in the heat of the bar and drink, the snow fell silently outside-the scene completely breath-taking in the little village, absolute serenity. Albus looked up just in time to see his cousin come in grasping the arm of a tall Asian boy.

"Is that why she called us here?" Scorpius turned to Claudia, swigging from his butterbeer, she nodded. Albus watched as his cousin tip-toed up to press her lips to his, the boy smiled, drawing his arm around her and leading her to the bar where the pretty barmaid was cleaning tumblers.

"I don't like him." Claudia spluttered, wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve.

"What's your problem?" She asked glaring at him. Rose had been practically dying over the boy since first year when he had smiled at her and finally in their fifth year she had marched over and kissed him.

"I don't see what she sees in him. What exactly does she like about him?" He asked, squinting at the pair from across the room.

"What's not to like?" Scor asked quietly he shrugged his shoulders when Albus turned to him sharply.

"What do you mean?" He snapped.

"He's tall, green eyes, dark hair and with a nice skin tone that's not too pasty-every girls dream. What's not to like?" He explained.

"And he's a Gryffindor so he believes in all that moral and faithful bull-shit. I doubt he'd be breaking her heart any time soon." Claudia interjected, a slight smile had crept up her face as she realised exactly why he was being difficult-who wouldn't chuck a fit if they found out their baby 'sister' was into boys now?

"She's too young…he's waaay too old for her!" Albus whined, Scor sniggered as Claudia snapped at him.

"Your opinion doesn't count! Now behave yourself, they're coming over."

"Hi guys, this is Amaan. Amz-this is my cousin Albus…you know James' brother. My best mates Claudia and Scorpius." They drew over chairs and sat down, the atmosphere tense as Albus openly glared at the boy.

"How old are you?" He asked suddenly, after minutes of uncomfortable silence. Amaan looked surprised, then shocked and then he laughed.

"I'm in your year-we have DADA together…sit across the aisle from you…" The others laughed as Albus flushed furiously.

"How long have you two been together?" He shot at them.

"A month now."

"Your grades?"

"I've been doing NEWT standard work for DADA, charms, transfiguration and potions this whole year."

"You're not pureblood are you?"

"No half-blood."

"Crazy Exs?"

"Nope, I've been after this one for ages."

"Got any unhealthy addictions, hobbies or habits?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Drugs?"

"No"

"Alcohol?"

"Only when the occasion calls for it and then in moderation-I know my limits." Dang. The boy was good, Scorpius and Claudia were openly laughing now, both tired from trying to stifle their giggles had burst out in to roars of mirth, Scorpius shuddering against Albus as he tried calming himself. Albus threw his best friend a dirty look, pushing the boy away from where he was leaning on Al's chair as well as his own.

"So how long have you two been together?" Amaan asked after a few tense minutes. The question threw two of them into fits of laughter, this time both the girls whilst the boys looked horror-struck. Scorpius had choked on his butterbeer, Albus bright red again. Amaan looked from his girlfriend who had slumped forward and was laughing into her arms to the other three.

"What?" He asked, confused. The boys had looked so cosy together, leaning in and sitting so close and not to mention Albus' half-hearted attempt at pushing the other boy away, it was endearing, reluctant and he could not help but assume…

"We're not together. Can't two guys sit next to each other and enjoy their drink without people thinking they're gay?" Albus huffed indignantly; Scorpius was still in shock, the base of his neck and cheeks a warm red.

"So what did you guys think of him?"

"He's too old for you." Albus told her.

"He's fifteen days older than me." She huffed, pushing him as they trudged back up to the castle. Albus brushed off the snow ball that Scorpius had buried into the crook of his neck as he continued.

"He's too young for you, both of you are kids, you don't know what you want yet."

"Oh yeah mum, whatever you say. Scor, what did you think?"

Scorpius glanced towards Albus, the boy's face was contorted into a grimace, his eyes filled with apprehension as he waited for Scorpius' positive comment and then the rebuff from his cousin but it never came.

"I don't know Rosie, you know I do think you're rushing…do you really know him very well? And he does jump to conclusions very quickly…gay my arse…and he kinda looks like a child-molester." He threw in for dramatic effect-the boy looked nothing like a molester, he looked like a runway model straight off the cover of a magazine. He could understand what drew Rose to him; just those bright green eyes alone had caught Scorpius' eyes many times.

Rose looked horrified. "Child molester? CHILD FUCKING MOLESTER?"

"Rose just ignore them-they're just jealous and stressed from all the sexual tension between them." Claudia chided, flicking snow in their direction.

"WE ARE NOT GAY!" Scor yelled in the middle of a busy Hogsmead street. He huffed loudly as the two girls ran from his wrath and looked side ways at the boy beside him.

"Thanks Scor." Albus whispered. There was something about the tender smile on Al's face that made it all worthwhile for Scor. He knew Rose would probably be hatching a plan now with Claudia, knowing those two it'd be something terrible and horribly embarrassing but he'd be able to handle that as long as Albus kept smiling that smile that he seemed to only direct at Scor-the one that Scor knew he had caused and made him feel good inside-like for once in his life he was doing exactly what his father had told him to do-made a good name for himself in the world by being loved by others.

…..

"So Scor had originally said he was pretty good looking and approved? That bastard-he's always siding with Al!"

"Exactly! Scor knew we were gonna get him back from it so why didn't he save himself from it?" Claudia was smiling but you could see the hurt beneath, she wasn't being her normal hilarious self.

"So what are we going to do about it?" She asked suddenly. Rose shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if they don't get together any time soon I'm gonna bloody jump on Scor and you know he wont be able to resist me so-don't want it to end up like that…so how do we get them together?"

"Well…"

**Scor:** Do you think these rabid yaoi fangirls will ever leave us alone Al?

**Al:** Well would you really want them to?

**Scor:** What do you mean? Are you saying you like them forcing us together every single time?

**Al:** Well what's the harm in it?…*blush* Ermm….anyway we're here to tell you to please review…yep press that button at the bottom.

**Scor:** Albus! And NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't review. If you don't review the insecure little girl won't write anymore and Al and I won't be forced through a whole series of chapters of scheming and black mailing and double-crossing!

**Al:** SCOR! Nooooo, if she doesn't write then that last chapter-ya know…the one that's rated M will never be written.

**Scor:** *Thumps his own head on the wall* Go back to being shy Al, creepy Al creeps me out.


	4. I am not GAY!

**Disclaimer: Anyone who still thinks I own the Harry Potter people is dumb. I don't own them, neither do I make any money this way and uh…if they were mine-trust me the world would be a very very scary place.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews :D It means so much to me, especially Dontdomenogood who I owe an apology to and a special shout out-Thanks everyone. **

**I think the lead up has gone on long enough, I wanted this chapter to be full of scenes in which Scor unintentionally leads Al on and the next chapter be this chapter but I'm lazy and impatient and not to mention in a foul mood so this'll have to do. :D**

**Edit 26/6/13: This entire story has been/will be edited. **

"Where on earth are they?" Claudia whispered, albeit loudly whilst standing behind the suit of armour on the third floor.

"I don't know. I didn't see them at breakfast either." Rose said, they were crouching behind the armour, waiting for the two boys to come out of Arithmancy, a subject neither of them had taken, so that they could get their plan in to action. They had spent all night coming up with it in hushed tones until the crack of dawn when both had fallen asleep, anticipating the morning-if all went well Scor and Al would be expressing their undying love for each other by dusk the next day.

"There they co-" They both knew something was wrong instantly-the fact that Albus was talking animatedly to Lorcan and Lysander whilst Scorpius sent him glances whilst walking away with Malcolm immediately sent sirens going off in both heads.

**Last night**

They were drunk-what more could you expect from a group of sixteen year olds, one of whom had been given a certain map and cloak from his father that made it extremely easy to stash a large crate of Madam Rosemerta's in one of the hidden routes into the castle and then recover them without any teachers having the slightest of clue. 5 drunk Slytherins were not the best of company to have on a Thursday evening.

"So he actually walked in and brought this?" Ryan hiccupped continuously through out the sentence, giggling and waving the vibrator around.

"No, no he had to be pushed in-shoulda seen his blush, you woulda thought he was a virgin girl." Scorpius snorted, pushing the boy in subject who was blushing furiously.

Scorpius leaned in to his best friend, his breath ghosting against the other boy's ear.

"Lighten up Al. I'm only teasing." He laughed, smelling strongly of alcohol.

"It's only cos he fancies you. Scor loves Albus…Scor lurves Albus." Zeke laughed, bursting the condom he was blowing.

"Albus and Scorpius sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, than comes marriage…then comes baby…uh baby." Malcolm trailed off forgetting the rest of the lyrics but it was shortly covered by Zeke's snort.

"Oh dear Scor and Al babies…haha…I can just imagine it."

Albus flushed furiously, the buzzing in his head making it too hard to say something witty back. His cheeks began to warm up, his palms slick with sweat when Scorpius pushed them both off the bed they were resting on, his body trapping the brunettes effectively. The others howled with laughter, Ryan spilling half a bottle of firewhiskey on the stone floor.

"What do you say Albus? Wanna make some man babies with me?" He giggled, his lips awfully close to the others. Albus breathed in deeply-completely sober now, the blood in his body rushing down south as Scor continued. The blond lightly licked his ear, nibbling on the lobe-his tongue darting in and out the silver rings.

"Stop Scor-stop it." Albus begged lightly, trying in vain to push the other off him.

"We haven't even got to the good part yet. You're the wife; your duty is to please me." He said as the frown on his face was removed by a manic glint.

"Your wand isn't in your pocket is it 'cause I feel something awfully hard poking me?" He laughed loudly, the spectators watching them forgotten completely. The room was silent except from the thudding of their hearts as the blond captured the others lips with his own.

All sense of right and wrong flew out of Albus' mind as his body seared with a pleasant burning sensation. He moaned, pulling the boy closer by his hair and deepening the kiss into something more passionate, more meaningful.

Both fought for dominance, their moans of pleasure mingling until one could not be sure if the other was making the delightfully arousing noises or himself.

Scorpius won, his tongue beating the other's into submission as he explored every inch of the boy beneath him with both his hands and the small pink muscle.

Cold hands ran up under his shirt, waking him from the drunken haze. His eyes widened in disbelief as he eyed Albus' pink face, his hands in the boy's shirt. He pushed away, rubbing at his mouth continuously.

"What the fuck was that Potter?" He spat, the venom in his voice, the burning in his eyes betrayed nothing-his heart was pounding in his chest, urging him to finish what he himself had started.

Albus sat up, his mouth open in disbelief.

"Answer me you fucking ponce-what the hell was that?" There was no way in Dumbledore's name had he just kissed his best friend, enjoyed it and wanted more-his dad would be livid-he was not gay for god's sake-he was as straight as a beanpole.

"It was a kiss Scor, thought you'd know as you started it!" Albus stood, tapping his wand against the button that had come loose.

"I was drunk, you could've stopped me-you bloody took advantage of me!"

"I did try to stop you but you were the one that insisted he wanted to make man babies with me!" The boys were face to face, jabbing each other in the chest with every accusation. Albus felt as though his heart had been ripped out, shredded to pieces then handed back to him. Scorpius had come so close, he had come so close then retreated back into his delusional self.

"Like I said I was drunk! Are you telling me the great Albus, best seeker Slytherins ever had can't push a bloody guy off him?"

"You listen to me Scorpius Hyperion fucking Malfoy. You have been leading me on since the day I got here, what straight guy tells his best mate he's beautiful, leans on him, eats off his fork, feels comfortable enough to sleep on the same bed and wear the others bloody BOXERS if he didn't have feelings for him. THEN you go back to pretending that you hadn't just told me that you loved it when I blushed and that everything was a-ok. Well it's not ok. You either like me or you don't, make up your fucking mind!" His chest heaved in pain, his breathing heavy as he glared at the other.

"I'm not a fucking homo." Scorpius whispered, more to himself than anyone else but the brunette heard, nodded-calming his erratic breathing.

"Fine but-" He pulled the other against him crushing their lips together, letting go he whispered the words that the other boy dreaded. "This is the end of what ever we were Scor-I can't stand to be around you after this, anything else yes but not after this." He thrust the bottles off his bed before climbing in, completely ignoring the others around him. When the lights had been turned off and the deep snoring started from across the room and the calm breathing began from the bed closest to him he allowed himself to cry.

The water leaked out of his eyes, the sobs choking him as he tried to stop them, tried to stop the creaking of the bed as he heaved silently, the agony tearing at every fibre in his body. For a brief moment his body had burned, burned with jolts of love and pleasure but now it was left cold, completely empty and void.

**Present day**

"You kissed him?" Claudia asked in disbelief. Rose stood behind her, the look of deepest loathing in her eyes as she glared at the boy that had broken her cousin's heart.

"Actually I think I tried getting into his pants." Scor mumbled, scratching the back of is head. He knew the two girls were disappointed in him.

"Idiot." Claudia slapped him hard around the head, shaking her own. "And then you blamed it all on him? What the hell does he see in you?"

"I'm not gay Claude; I'm not going to go around pretending I am for the sake of making him happy when it's true. And why the hell aren't you surprised? Albus is gay! How the hell did he manage to keep that from me?"

"Everyone knows Albus has had the hots for you-since bloody first year. For god sake we have a bet going on in our dorm on how long it'd take you to admit your feelings to him and just bloody shag him already." She snapped.

"What?"

"You are an idiot Scor-an idiot in denial. Merith's designed a 'Finally shagged and relieved the sexual tension' banner for you three years ago-it's still under her bed." She spoke as if it was common knowledge, well to them it probably was.

"How the hell did you know he was gay?" He asked quietly, his mind working at 80 m/h trying to figure out what hints and clues he had missed.

"He blushes every time you compliment him, lean on him or steal his food. He doesn't take a shower anywhere near you after Quidditch, he walked out the house when you were changing in his room over the summer. He does everything and anything you tell him to, he defends you even when he knows you're wrong. He was sick with worry, would not eat when you were ill last Christmas- spent three hours going over his notes and turning them legible for you when you broke your arm, bloody fed you the time you got hit on the head with a bludger. He doesn't fancy you; he's in love with you and has been since you bumped into him on the train 6 years ago." Rose spat, her bushy hair lay in a mess around her pink face-boys were idiots; they were stupid idiots who couldn't see what was right in front of them.

"I need to go finish my Charms essay." Scorpius mumbled after minutes of silence. His head pounded from the access thoughts, sometimes he wished he could just chuck them away-his best friend had been head over heels for him for 6 years now and he hadn't noticed-well you learn something new every day don't you.

**Scor: ****God, she's made me out as such a git.**

**Al: ****You are a git**

**Scor: ****Yeah and she's made you out as a bloody sissy.**

**Al: ****Ooooh Scor used a muggle phrase.**

**Scor: ****Shut up *blushes* Hey no fair! I did not just blush-erase that word, erase it you stupid muggle fangirl.**

**Al: ****Haha Scor you're getting owned by a girl**

**Scor: *****is wearing a pink dress and tiara with matching sparkly high heels (and a thong heehee)* NO I AM NOT! *goes into robot mode* the lovely, beautiful author would love it if you reviewed; she appreciates every comment she gets not to mention the favourites and subscriptions.**

**Al: Not to mention that claude and Rose will be going into scheming mode now so if anyone has any schemes they would like seeing written out-please don't hesitate to write :D So press that button below-you know you want to.**


	5. Operation SPARKLE

**Disclaimer: The only things that belong to me here are the characters you don't recognise and the plotline.**

**A/N: Edit 26/6/13: I'm dying of mortification at how shit this fic was, God how could you people not shoot me on the head? This whole thing has been/is being edited. **

"I don't understand it!" Claudia muttered, pacing the dorm. The other girls looked wary, accept from Rose who was staring angrily at the roof.

"I'm going to kill him for breaking Al's heart." Rose told her. Merith, Luce and Daphne glanced at each other-wondering what had happened.

"We came up with such a good plan and they ruined it! Stupid boys!" Claudia had tears of anger in her eyes now, her curly hair a mess as her pacing picked up a faster pace.

"Are you saying that Scorpius rejected Al?" Merith asked quietly fiddling with a stray strand of hair and praying that neither of the two girls explode at her for snooping.

"No, we're saying that our lovely dear Scor tried to get into Al's pants, kissed the hell outta him and claimed he wanted to have 'man-babies' with him-then pushed Al away, called him a ponce and then broke his heart." Rose snapped, she was still fuming-absolutely angry. Her cousin hadn't been with them all morning; he had kept his distance, opting to sit with Lorcan, Lysander and Lily. He had given shifty glances to their group through out lunch but hadn't said anything-even after all the hurt he had been exposed to he had still decided to protect Scor from the wrath of the two girls by not telling them.

"So just because one of your plans has been foiled you're both just going to sit here and let Scor live in denial when you could just come up with Plan B?" Luce asked. Claudia and Rose glanced at each other, both grinning identical smirks.

"Plan B?" Rose jumped out of bed, pulling at Claudia's hands and leading her out the room.

"Where the hell are you two going?" Merith called down the stairs. Rose waved to her from the common room shouting a hurried;

"To the library." before rushing out the room.

**Next Hogsmead trip-two weeks later**

"So do you all know why we've called you here?" Claudia asked the small group that was gathered around her. They were all sitting in the dimly lit room of the HogsHead, the floor was covered in grime and the butterbeer bottles each clutched was covered in a thick layer of dust but this was the only place outside of school they could meet to talk and not be overheard. Lily, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander and Merith shook their heads whilst Fred merely looked disgusted at having to be there at all.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Scorpius is being an idiot right at this moment and no matter how much I wanna step on his neck Al would hate me for it-so we've decided to force Scor to come to terms with his feelings."

"And how will you do that?" Lorcan pushed his blond hair out of his eyes, resting his chin on his hands. "If kissing Al himself wasn't enough to prove that he has feelings for him how will anything you do prove it?" His twin nodded in agreement.

"That's why we need your help. It wont be easy and I doubt Al would agree to what we're about to do but we need all the help we can get." The boys in subject as well as their dorm mates were currently in detention after the two girls had anonymously tipped off their head of house about the drinking incident. Malcolm was with them so as not to raise suspicion; the girls had just needed a way to keep the boys busy whilst they had the meeting.

"Do you know how much trouble you lot would get into if anyone found out?" Fred asked; his mind was waging war with itself. One part, the part he had decided to call responsible told him to stand up and leave. He'd be in so much trouble for this-irresponsible however told him how much he needed to do something wild, something covert.

"That's why we need you Fred; we need someone older to help guide us through it." If there was one thing Rose knew her cousin couldn't resist it was a chance to dictate, a chance to feel important and needed.

"Why couldn't you ask James? He's Al's brother and not Head Boy." He said weakly in a final attempt to get himself out of it.

"James wouldn't be able to keep it in-he'd write to Uncle Harry about how Al's in love with a boy-and how that certain boy has been coming around and sharing rooms with Al-I think Al would like to be the one to tell his family you know. Whereas you, we know you can be trusted and you're smart and would be able to point out flaws in our plan Fred, we need you-please?" Rose beseeched, glancing at Claudia. Fred was a vital part of their plan, he had to say yes.

'Get out of it now Fred! Just stand up, come on you can do it...lift that foot up and walk out.'

'Don't listen to him Fred, this is Albus...your cousin Albus...family Fred, family comes before everything else right?'

'Don't listen to irresponsible Fred; he just wants to get you in trouble...'

'It's Al Fred, little Al. Are you really going to pretend this lot never came to you for help? What if they can't do it without you Fred, it looks like they really need you. Would you be able to live with yourself if Al didn't get his love because you were being selfish?' Damn irresponsible was a great persuader.

"I'll do it. For Al." Fred said finally, the others around him relaxed.

"Thanks."

"So what's the plan?" Lily asked, she hadn't spoken the entire time, keeping her lips pursed she had sat and listened to the groups exchange.

"You're all in?" Claudia asked; the group nodded. "Okay here's what we've planned..."

**In detention**

"Mr Dorse, Croll and Nott you will all be helping professor Chang label potions. Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter you will be polishing in the trophy room. I don't want to see any of your faces, Lunch and if needed, dinner will be brought to you-do you understand?" The boys nodded, breaking into mutters when Professor Rhys walked away.

"Who the hell told?" Malcolm asked to which the others shrugged.

"Who knows, thank god he only thinks it was a one-off." Zeke tsked "Professor Bloody Chang-why couldn't we have been given detention with professor Weasley-or been forced to polish brooms with Lee-Jordan..."

"I'll swap with you." Albus piped up quickly, he avoided Scorpius' gaze, he knew the blond was glaring at him but looking at him now would cause a large lump to grow in his throat and his eyes to well up and Albus was a man, he was not going to cry over spilled milk.

"Nah man, Rhys would kill us, plus you and Scor really need to patch things up." Sam muttered.

"Who says I want to patch things up? Who says these last two weeks haven't been absolutely awesome for me?" Scor snapped. Sam backed away his hands raised in submission.

"No one man, calm down. Come on we'd better get going." The three gave Albus apologetic glances to which the boy just shrugged. He turned, not caring if the blond was following him-no lie, he was praying the boy wouldn't follow him...a whole day in each others company-hell after the incident they hadn't been two feet within each other except at night when Al came back from the Gryffindor common room or the library when he was sure the others had fallen asleep.

Most of the morning passed quietly, just the pitter patter of the cleansing solution dripping of the cloth and on to the floor and the soft pants as the boys used every ounce of elbow grease to polish the dusty old trophies.

"Hey A-" Scorpius trailed off. He had just reached into a new cabinet, one that looked old but not too old when the name on the nearest shield had caught his eye, he had been about to call the boy over then remembered they were not on talking terms.

"Just because we're not friends any more does that mean you can't even talk to me?" Albus asked, putting down the award he had been cleaning and sighing loudly.

"You're the one who wont come anywhere near me, you even tried switching jobs." Scorpius replied curtly, he didn't want to push the blame on to the other, God he didn't want to keep fighting with the other. The only time he ever saw Albus anymore was during lessons where he sat as far as he could. He didn't smile at him, or laugh-he didn't do anything except follow the twins like a lost puppy deep in his thoughts...not that Scor had actually followed him or anything.

The frown on the brunette's face made Scor want to burn the world; he looked so lost and dejected. He definitely preferred the smiling Al but he couldn't risk his reputation-he wasn't gay for God's sake.

"Why did you call me?" Al asked after a few moments of silence.

"This cabinet is full of your dad's awards. There are about three for services to the school, some special awards...hmm...did you know your dad learnt how to cast a corporeal potronus at the age of 13? He's been noted for it. There's some Weasley awards here too...and Granger…that's Rose's mum right?" Scor said casually, sifting through the various shields, medals and trophies. He tried hard to keep the relief out of his voice...they were talking...man had he missed talking to Al.

"Really? Let me see?" He was surprised to find the brunette right behind him, didn't expect a warm breath to tickle his ear. He jumped, moving out of the way, too fast to look natural.

Albus' eyes hardened the green solidifying looking almost black.

"Sorry, I'll keep my gayness away from you."

"Shit Al I didn't mea-"

"It's fine, I got you message loud and clear." He moved back to his area on the other side of the room, he'd come and check out his family's awards later.

**Later the same day**

"Scor I need to talk to you." Claudia sat down opposite him. He was sitting alone in the far corner of the common room, attempting to finish his homework.

"I'm listening."

"I think you should go out with me." The blond glanced up, his mouth open.

**Albus: ****(pacing) how could she do this to me? Haven't I been a good character?**

**Scor: ****(reading cinderella) Do what?**

**Albus: ****Put you with a GIRL!**

**Scor: ****I'm not gay Al**

**Albus: ****It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair...**

**Scor: ****STOP THAT**

**Al: ****it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair**

**Scor: ****ALBUS!**

**Al: ****this is all YOUR fault-you haven't been very co-operative now she's punishing you by putting you with a girl and therefore punishing me.**

**Scor: ****And that makes sense because?**

**Al: ****I know how you can make it up to her!**

**Scor: ****Wha- (is pulled off his chair) Who said anything about-**

**Al: ****Come oooooooon (puppy dog eyes)**

**Scor: ****Alright alright (comes out five minutes later in a teddy bear suit, reading off a piece of card) please review and subscribe or Al'll never get his happily ever after fake cry blah blah blah AL I'M NOT SAYING THAT!**

**Al: ****You must...pwease?**

**Scor: ****Okay...sing a happy happy happy happy song, sing a happy happy happy happy song**


	6. Of missions

**A/N: Edit 26/6/13: This whole story is being/has been edited. **

**Diclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise, just people you don't recognise, personalities, the storyline and Tom Felton who's locked away in my attic-oh crap my brother has the attic bedroom…oopsy.**

…**.**

Scorpius sat in shock, his eyes wide as the words slipped out of Claudia's mouth. Even more shocking, cringe worthy and utterly gob-smacking was when she planted her lips firmly on his, her hands curling around his collar to prevent him from moving. A thousand thoughts raced through his head, starting and ending with how wrong this was. The sound of tinkling glass alerted him of the rest of the common room. Pushing the brunette off he glanced back, the swish of a cloak, a glimpse of untameable black hair was the only evidence that Al had witnessed the scene. The rest of the room was silent.

"I'm sorry, I just-need to help you." Claudia whispered, shaking her head, her wide eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Let's go-we can-we can talk outside." He said pulling her by the hand and out the wall that hid the Slytherin common room from the rest of the castle. The feeling of suffocation was overwhelming, his throat constricting painfully and every breath coming out in short painful gasps. His stomach was constricting painfully and he didn't know why, the only thing he did understand was his need to get out and away from the other boy as fast as he could.

"Explain." He spat out as soon as they reached the lake. The lake itself brought painful memories but the blond pushed them to the back of his head, gesturing at a log specifically designated to sit upon.

"I just felt the need to help you-I-I know your not gay and you're my best friend, you are my best friend in the whole wide world and I can't, I just want everything to be okay with you and Al. If he sees you happy with a girl, especially a girl he likes and wont hold a grudge against then maybe he and Rose'll cool down you know-I just really can't stand how everyone's drifting apart so I'm seriously seriously sorry, I know I should've asked your permission but I've done it now and I'm really really sorry-I'll go back and tell everyone I was just being stupid." She breathed out quickly, her mouth moving fast as the blond shook his head.

"I-just I was surprised okay. You literally jumped on me and I didn't know he was…" It wasn't that he didn't know how to continue, he just didn't know how to gather his words, thoughts or emotions. His friend was helping him prove his 'innocence' he should've been ecstatic, he should've been over the moon but he wasn't, a deep unsettling feeling kept him from feeling otherwise.

"So we're, we're okay?" she asked uncertainly, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"We're good, just next time tell me if you're-if you're going to do something like that again." He said finally, the words coming out no more than a slight breath. "This is right right? I'm not making this situation even worse am I?"

"You're doing the right thing."

"Yeah, you're only saying that because it's your idea." He grinned despite the foreboding feeling inside of him.

…

"Is he-Did he accept your idea easily?" Rose asked Amaan sat looking around the tea shop as if it might explode in his face-it was ALL pink.

"He just wanted to know why at first but then he was okay…relax." Claudia added to Amaan.

"You guys are so messed up-this is wrong." He was perched on the edge of his seat, looking anywhere but at the tea that sat cooling in front of him, completely untouched.

"Ssssh, drink your tea and keep your mouth shut." Rose said patting the boy on the knee as the twinkling of the bell announced the arrival of another customer. Scorpius walked in to Madam Puddifoots looking extremely uncertain until he saw the trio sitting towards the back. The blond ordered at the counter before taking a seat beside his 'girlfriend'.

"This place is simply vile, simply vile-what are we doing here?" He asked the other three.

"We're on a double date idiot." Rose smiled, scooping up a spoonful of her toffee ice-cream.

"And the Three Broomsticks some how became too low class for you or something?" a glass bowl filled with ice-cream, drizzled with around six different types of sauces and sprinkles was set down in front of him.

"It's not very appropriate for a first date is it?" Rose asked slowly, the brunette beside her rolled his eyes, making pleading gestures behind her back.

"Al would've-" He coughed, hiding the sentence grateful for the distraction that walked through the door.

"Speak of the devil and here he comes." Claudia groaned, sinking in her chair slightly. Scorpius pulled his 'girlfriend' up, pulling their linked hands on to the table. Albus waved, moving to the counter to order.

"Is he bent on torturing me with his presence?" He asked, turning around to those on his table. Rose huffed, glaring at him. Her mouth opened many times but it was Amaan that answered.

"He, the twins and uh-well I tend to spend our weekends here…Madam Puddifoot makes excellent pancakes and her tea is pretty damn good as well. You know how much he loves his tea."

"Uh I didn't actua-" He once again trailed off as the three boys drew up chairs beside them-Al taking the one furthest from him and beside Amaan who immediately smiled down at him and shaking his hand.

"Sorry-you don't mind us joining you do you?" Lorcan sat close to Al, his arm wound around the back of the other's chair. The proximity of the two boys flared anger up in Scor's chest. He was jealous…the feeling was making itself extremely clear as the only thought that ran through his head was it should've been him-that should've been him relaxing against the brunette…seeing his best friend becoming close to another was extremely annoying-that was the only reason for his jealousy he said to himself.

Al looked down on the table as his tea was delivered, grinning up at Claudia.

"Congratulations-I didn't know you two were…" He smiled, flashing his brilliant white teeth.

"We're not-"Claudia flashed him a quick look, so quick he himself doubted he had seen correctly.

"We're not too keen on flashing it around first-it's only been like two days." He corrected, leaning back on his chair, pulling his hands out of her grasp. Let's not get him wrong, his had many girlfriends over the years and he's held many hands but the smile his ex-bestfriend had plastered on his face made holding hands an uncomfortable act.

…..

There were certain rules that came with dating, there were even more rules that came with double dating.

Sitting on a table with your girlfriend, your girlfriends best friend and her boyfriend is fine, it's expected but sitting with those people plus your ex best friend and his two new best friends, one who was sitting way too close to be considered healthy (if Scor had his way his arm would become a separate entity of itself-which wouldn't be extremely healthy.) was not the norm.

Being jealous on a date was also something smiled upon, when a guy looked or smiled or even had the guts to talk to your date than flares of pent up anger is to be expected, completely natural and meant that you cared but ignoring your girlfriend and opting to stare holes into the head of four boys that were having way too much fun and laughing much too loud-you were not meant to be seconds away from smashing heads because a certain blonde haired idiot was leaning on a certain brunette and laughing into his shirt. Oh no that definitely was not allowed.

Ignoring your date was a big no no, when she needed to call your name at least four times to get your attention you should note that something was wrong.

And walking out without a word to her and storming down the road back to the Castle-yeah maybe it's time to take that compatibility test again.

Scorpius was fuming, sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and head in his hands. He had no idea why he was so angry…he just snapped. Maybe it was the fumes of the fifty different types of teas they brewed behind in the kitchen but as soon Al had leaned back into Lorcan's arms the fumes-yep it must've been the fumes-just got to him.

A loud banging announced the arrival of a very pissed girl. "Oh yeah Scor, so believable-you're definitely not gay and you definitely don't have a thing for Al because you didn't just storm out after STARING at him for a whole hour." She shouted, having the decency to slam the door shut and mutter a silencing spell first.

"I'm sorry, it was the fumes and they were giving me a migraine." She looked ready to whack him over the head, her cheeks flushing with anger but it disappeared as quickly as it came-he had to hand it to her-she was good at hiding her emotions-how Slytherin…

"I covered for you-just-I'm trying to help you…will you at least make it believable that you like me?" He nodded quickly, accepting the hug she gave by returning it with his own one-armed one.

…

"He's not dumb you know." Amaan sighed, leaning back on Rose's bed, her ginger hair falling across his lap. Everyone else that had met them at The Hogshead plus Malcolm sat around them, some nodding whilst others shook their heads.

"He's not dumb but why would he suspect anything?" Lysander barked out as his twin nodded.

"Did you not see the look of pure hatred on his face? If looks could burn I'd have been incinerated." Lorcan's smile of accomplishment only prompted Lily to whack him around the head. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Stop the tom foolery, you all know one of the two's going to find out sooner or later and when they do you're all going to be in big trouble and I with you because I'm uhgh." He finished with a theatrical shudder.

"Do you remember the time Al found out you ate the last cookie…how many times did you have to apologise before he gave your Barbie back?" Lily reminded quietly.

"What's a barb-" Amaan cut Malcolm off

"And when you got revenge on them for saying I look like a-a child molester how long did it take for them to glue both of your hair to your bed posts-without coming anywhere near your dorm?" Most of them laughed at that, the scene of both girls swearing, apologising to Professor Rhys before swearing again as the balding arithmancy teacher tried undoing the knots in vain. Every single time he managed to charm a lock out it twisted itself back into the bedpost but twice as tightly. The trick had been to beg each lock independently to uncurl itself-how demeaning.

"I know, we just-look Christmas' coming up-if the two aren't together by then we'll step back alright? And if they find out just say we forced you into it." Rose said quietly, pulling out a sheet of paper. "We run on a tight schedule, I want you to all read this, use a unreadable charm after wards and then follow it as best as you can." She tapped her wand on it, duplicating it into several copies and handing it to everyone in the room. "Remember this stays between us!"

**Scor: ****Dear lord do I wanna even know what she's planning for us?**

**Al: ****Nope.**

**Scor: ****Do you know wat she's planning for us?**

**Al: ****Yep**

**Scor: ****Will you tell me what she's planning?**

**Al: ****Depends.**

**Scor: ****Depends?**

**Al: ****What do I get in return?**

**Scor: ****Amnesty from a huge lump on your head.**

**Al: ****You're gonna have to do more than that.**

**Scor: ****What if I make it up to you tonight?**

**Al: ****I'm listening…**

**Scor: ****We'll do the thing you want me to do with you.**

**Al: ****Yeah…**

**Scor: ****And I'll let you lead…**

**Al: ****Sounds good so far…**

**Scor: ****I'll pull all the right facial expressions, and make all the right noises and make sure you never forget it.**

**Al: ****Oh?**

**Scor: ****And then I'll trade with you, same process but I lead. We can go all night long…**

**Al: ****Deal!**

…

**The two spent all night in the room of requirement….salsa dancing**


	7. Guru Amaan

The two boys sat on the bed, one flicking through his copy of 'Hogwarts, a History-Abridged' the other writing his charms essay at a furious pace, his ink smudged fingers smearing against the pages of his text book he was taking references from.

"You've got the theory of it all wrong, no wonder your disillusion charm turns you bright blue-tap not smack idiot." Scorpius sighed, his eyes glancing over the others essay.

"If you'd give me yours I could get this done faster…" Malcolm replied, running a hand through his hair.

"If only you'd think about learning and not taking the easy route-you might actually get yourself a D." He laughed as a book came sailing past him; rolling over on the bed so he was lying on his stomach he continued reading the essay.

"Where did you get all this anyway? I don't remember a quote from Dingle the Dizzy saying it messes up your balance-wait who the hell is Dingle the Dizzy?" He laughed as Malcolm shrugged.

"Maybe Flitwick will be as unobservant as you and look over it-you never know, I bet you there is a Dingle the Dizzy, if you can have Ulric the Oddball…"

"God, don't bring goblin history into this-Binns essay is driving me insane…HEY what do you mean unobservant? I noticed it didn't I?"

"I wasn't talking about that…forget it." He clambered off the bed, flinging the essay and books haphazardly into his trunk.

Scorpius frowned quietly "What were you talking about then?" he huffed frustrated at the small 'nothing' that passed from the others lips.

"Tell me Mal or Salazar help me I *will* hex you." He said quietly, pulling out his wand and pointing it firmly between his friend's eyes-nothing serious, just a stinging hex or a tickling jinx until he opened his mouth and spilled.

"Your either actually seriously dumb or completely naïve if you haven't figured it out by now."

"What?" He scanned through his mind trying to figure out what was so blatantly clear.

"Merlin! You really are blind aren't you?" Malcolm sighed, inwardly smiling at himself. "You're smitten! We all see it apart from you!"

Scor raised one eyebrow gracefully; sitting down on the edge of his bed he folded his legs, giving Malcolm the trademark Malfoy Glare.

"With whom may I ask?" Malcolm sighed dramatically, adding in an eye roll for effect.

"With Al you id-"

"I'm not in love with Al!" Malcolm barely contained his flinch at the exclamation.

"Yeah and I haven't got the hots for Megan Fox-" He cut off as Albus strode into the room.

The short boy stopped at the doorway, seeming to shrink as he felt the tension in the room.

"Err…I was just coming to get my Charms essay…" he trailed off, moving through the room to pull out his paraphernalia. "I'll just go…"

"And why should you go?" Scorpius demanded; Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"I was going to do it in the common room."

"You will NOT do it in the common room when you have a perfectly good desk here and we were just about to leave weren't we Mal, so it'll be nice and quiet and…and…uh" Scor trailed off, scratching the back of his head, wow his first conversation with Al in ages and he was telling him off in some senses.

"Why do you care if I'm comfortable or if the rooms quiet?" Al asked quietly, eyes narrowing in suspicion. He cast a detecting charm over the desk, it glowed faintly purple but nothing.

Scorpius choked back a growl, forming a sort of undignified spluttering sound instead.

"I'm not trying to curse you and neither do I care, I was only saying it because we have a quidditch match coming up and I don't want to lose to the Gryffindorks." He spat, the queasy feeling in his stomach returning with a vengeance with every word. "I'd rather sit through your mum's teary letter of you catching the snitch and not your broth-"

"Confringo!" Scorpius' bed hangings burst into flames, the spell just missing his head by inches. "Get out Malfoy before I hex your balls off." Albus snarled quietly, sitting at the desk and effectively ignoring the gaping blond as he was dragged out the room by Malcolm.

"Ass, why did you have to bring up his mum?" Malcolm spat when they were in the common room. Merith dropped her quill, her eyes bulging; Rose sat up from her cat like position in the arm chair, fury clear on her face.

"I only-"

"What?" Claudia spat, reaching up to drag him into the seat next to her, the tower of cards exploded next to her, completely ignored.

"All I said was that he had to sit in the room and do his homework because I'd rather have to sit through breakfast listening to his mum getting watery over him winning then James." Scorpius shrugged not sure why they were looking at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"If my mother was in hospital and you talked about her in that way I'd hex you to oblivion," Merith put in, her hand dangerously close to her wand.

"He tried, confringoed my bed hangings-wait what?" He asked, looking around.

"Aunty Gin has been in St Mungos for two weeks now and she isn't getting any better, bringing her up isn't the smoothest thing to do." Rose frowned.

"She-what-no! How comes I didn't know?" He asked, standing up again.

"They've been keeping it hush hush from the papers, Al told us lot…" her answer was only half heard as the boy made his way towards the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Claudia called.

"To see a Gryffindor!"

Scor walked through the dimly lit corridors; it was way past curfew but who cared? Who the heck would care when his best friend had kept something like that from him, okay well he and Al weren't on speaking terms anymore but for god's sake, how could he do that to him?

How was he supposed to know that his mum was in hospital if Al didn't deign him worthy enough to know-yet everyone else had blamed him, of course, the blame was all on him-it was all his fault they weren't talking anymore, all his fault that things were strained between him and the twins, between him and Rose because he had kissed Al, he had kissed him and then torn his hearts to shred.

He stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady, breathing in deeply he put on his best charming smile.

"Please Miss, would you please tell Amaan that Scorpius Malfoy wishes to speak to him and is waiting outside the portrait hole?" his eyes widened, the smile one that had entranced many girls in the school was set in place. The woman giggled, fanning herself as her ringlets bounced. The portrait opened several minutes later to reveal an irate Asian in flannel pyjamas and fluffy slippers. Scorpius suppressed a chuckle.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be asleep-uh nice slippers though." He said lightly.

"I was playing chess with Lorcan and they're he's slippers not mine, just chucked them on so I could come out." A small stretch of silence followed as Scor frowned, stupid Lorcan and his stupid ability to get along with everyone.

"Uh so did you want something? Not to be pushy or anything but yeah." Amaan asked, shuffling slightly. Scorpius frowned, his earlier mood coming back to him, something must have shown the other how desperately in need of a good talk he was in because before he knew it he was being led into the enemy common room and marched up to a dorm room.

"Out. Now. And I don't want anyone back in here until I say so." Amaan snapped at his dorm mates, none of them protested, Lorcan swept up the chess board and pieces as he left, the smile he gave to Scorpius was not returned.

The Gryffindor dorm room was very different from the Slytherin one, not just the use of mahogany instead of the dark walnut used on the bed frames but their hangings were thicker, the beds closer and windows gave an air of comfort and closeness.

Amaan sat on a bed in the middle, patting a spot beside him he kicked off the slippers and folded his legs beneath him and sat waiting for the other to begin. Two butterbeers floated out of his trunk, one placing itself on Scor's lap.

He sat down at the foot of the bed unsure of how to begin; there was just so much, if he really wanted the boy to understand where he was coming from instead of blaming him like the rest he'd have to start at the very beginning.

"How the fuck do you cope with Rose?" he asked after another stretch of silence. Amaan snorted and shook his head.

"That was not the question I was expecting but err…do you really want to know?" At the blonds nod he continued with another laugh.

"She can be a right old arse sometimes."

"I know what you mean, a total pain in one too."

"Yeah and she's got a right temper."

"Completely foul one."

"And she's crazy."

"Barking mad more like."

"And she's a bit hard to handle."

"I'd keep a leash on her if I were you."

"Yes, she's all of that but more. I cope with her because after all the shouting she smiles and laughs it off, because no matter what I say to her I know she will forgive me. She makes me laugh and feel happy and I can rely on her you know." He paused; a small furrow appeared between his eyebrows before a smile graced his features. "She's like a best friend to me but so much more, I can take her out to a quidditch match and she'll sing the national anthem whilst drunk like the rest of the boys, she'll get down and dirty whilst playing Cricket-that's a muggle sport- and she'll happily try to beat me to a pulp for being a dick but at the end of the day she knows what makes me happy, knows how to cheer me up and even when she's being a git I know we'll make it up one way or another." The smile was wiped off his face at the next question.

"Do you think I'm in love with Al?" Scorpius stared down at the bottle in his hand, his voice extremely quiet that Amaan had to duck close to hear his question. The boy leaned back against his headboard.

"I don't know mate, I can't tell what your feeling."

"Yes but everything you've said about Rose-I feel that way about Al." Amaan reached over, patting him on the back gently.

"You and Al, I don't know what to make of you. I don't know how either of you really feel but to me it seems like your going around in circles."

Scor looked up, eyes narrowed.

"Circles?" Amaan bit his lips, thinking of the best way to phrase it.

"Yeah, before you got into this mess it was Al moping around love sick, now he's decided to forget about it you're the one moping." He should've been offended at being thought of as moping but something else was hurting him more.

"He's decided to forget?"

"No, I don't think he can ever forget about you but he's decided to get over it. He knows he'll never get you so he's giving up, moving on. There's no point in him chasing after you if you're as straight as a beanpole." He smirked.

"You heard about that?"

"Yeah. Cheer up, he's slowly getting over it…Rose says he's even started replying to some boy called Pier they met in France who's been trying to get his attention for a while now." The butterbeer smashed on to the floor, the thought of Al with anyone, jealousy reared its ugly head he wanted to tear Pier to pieces and feed him to the peacocks in his garden. But he had hurt Al so much, over and over again he had hurt him with words and actions, if Pier could keep Al happy, keep him smiling then…

"Does that make you angry?" Amaan asked quietly.

"Yeah bu-"

"I lied, there is no Pier. I wanted to see your reaction." The relief that coursed through him was not enough to cancel out the anger.

"Why the hell-"

"To make you realise how much you really want to be with him. You miss him, your jealous of anyone else that's close to him, dude you hate Lorcan quiet a bit." He chuckled at that, cleaning the floor and repairing the glass bottle. He pushed another bottle in to the boy's hand.

"I-I don't deserve to be friends with him." He mumbled out, taking a swig from the drink.

"And he doesn't want to be friends with you anymore. He wishes you'd love him half as much as he does to you."

"If I don't deserve him as a friend how can I deserve him as my-whatever I end up calling it." He shuddered, life partner? No that sounded ridiculous. Lover? God that sounded perverted in his eyes boyfriend? As far as he was concerned he was as straight as a beanpole with the exception of Albus.

"You want to make him happy right?" Scorpius nodded "Good because to do so you need to tell him you fancy him." Amaan flinched as the other boy turned around, his eyes wide.

"Fancy? Bloody hell I'm in love with him." The thought had him reeling, wow he had said that aloud? He laughed out loud, hysterical. Trust him, of all the people in the world to be going through such complicated shit. He was in love with Albus; he was in love with his best friend, he was in love with a completely awesome boy who had been in love with him for a very long time…who was now no longer talking to him.

"Tell him that mate, not me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he hates me right at this moment." Amaan burst out laughing, holding on to his side he set his bottle down on the table beside his bed as he laughed.

"Albus hate you? Yeah and the moon is green and Rose is a virgin." Scorpius joined in, a whole new wave of laughter taking over them both.

"God, I really didn't need to know that….Rose…oh god!" He gasped out between the chuckles. Amaan swatted him playfully, still laughing.

"Oh dear lord, now that your gay I can't share a tent with you when we go camping." He laughed harder when he was hit in the head.

"Prat. I'm not gay."

"No you're not, just slightly cuuurved." They both wiped tears from their eyes as Scorpius hugged the Asian close.

"Thanks, now wish me luck." Amaan hugged him back, smiling wide when the other pulled back.

"Luck. Now go get your man." He ducked out of the smack, still laughing quietly as the Slytherin made his way out.

_Skip to phase nine, eight has been accomplished_ he wrote on a piece of parchment that was enchanted to replicate the words on to a piece that sat in Rose's bag.

**_Really?_**

_Yep, just admitted he was in love with Al_

**_In love?_**

_U better believe it babe_

**_Claud: Whoooo, u rock bladder!_**

_Hah, well let's just hope he has the balls to go say it to Al now._

**_Pessimist_**

_Prick_

**_Yeah mine's bigger than yours_**

_Oh oh you weren't saying that the other night_

**_Will both you idiots give it a rest?_**

_Sorry Claude…_


	8. Letters again

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own any of this…In a parallel universe yes but not in this one.**

**A/N: Edit 26/6/13: Like I've said on all of the other chapters, this is all being edited. **

"Every single fucking time. I swear-no Amaan don't interrupt. Every FUCKING TIME! We try set them up, they start a fight, we try to go through a very well thought out ten phase plan and first they don't adhere to it and THEN Scor skips all the way to phase 9 and then just when we think 'Oh they're gonna get together' HE CHICKENS OUT!" Rose breathed out finally, blowing her fringe out of her eyes. She turned around. "What?" no answer.

"Hey? What's with everyone?" Claudia asked from her seat on top of the drawer.

"You're giving up? Just like that?" Amaan asked, raising an eyebrow and patting the space on the bed beside him.

Rose sat, still fuming. "It's not about giving up…it's more of a…"

"It just makes you realise that in reality you don't know them as well as you think that's why it never goes according to plan." Claudia finished off quietly Rose nodded.

"And you guys never thought once that maybe they have minds of their own, it's hard to predict what decision they'll take, what they'll feel so figuring out a plan that works 100% is nearly impossible?" He asked, running his hand through his girl friends hair gently in a soothing motion.

"100%, ours didn't work at ALL. We might as well admit defeat; I'll never pass my NEWTs-hope your mothers okay with a useless daughter-in-law."

"Rose, Claude, you guys just need to chill. Stop over reacting. No I mean it! Instead of forming a plan from scratch why don't you form one based around the situation now?" Lily demanded her eyes shone angrily as she thumped her hand on the other bed.

"Your problem was you never adapted your plan to the situations." Merith bit out. Claudia sighed; she pushed the tall Asian out of his space so she could lie beside her friend.

"I give up; Christmas break is a three days away, I can't do it." She groaned. Fred tutted in a corner, the rest of the room's occupants glanced up, the two irate girls glared at him as he shook his head.

"I should've known this was going to happen."

"Well what do you propose we do?" Rose asked, sitting up against the headboard.

"I have an idea but it'll only work if I have full co-operation…"

They looked around at each other, Lily got to her feet padded over to her cousin and peered at his ear curiously.

"Who the hell are you and what having you done to our Fred?" She asked, poking him.

"Nothing, but we promised to do this for Albus and…Scorpius. Now first thing we need to do is tell James."

"WHAT THE-"

"No listen, yes James is bad at keeping secrets but no one knows Al as well as he does, we NEED him. Second we need Claudia here to ask Scorpius exactly why he chickened out. Reveal your conspiracy, whatever… just make sure he knows that we're here to help him." He nodded, finished speaking and glanced around the room. "What, I haven't planned the rest, it depends on his answer."

….

"Hey Scor?" Claudia called quietly. She was wondering through the very back of the library where all the secluded little corners lay looking for a certain blonde when she noticed the flaxen haired boy sitting at one of the small desks, buried between the pages of a large leather bound tome. He glanced up, his eyes widening before he grimaced.

"Come to tell me off again?" He asked, pulling his bag off the chair opposite so she could sit. She shook her head.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"It's all you guys ever do anymore. I know I fucked up really badly but anything that happens is now my fault." He said softly, his eyes drifted back to the page he was reading, his sharp chin resting on one hand as he chewed absently on his bottom lip. Claudia suppressed a sigh; all the good ones were either gay or bloody taken.

"You know that's not true Scor. We just want things to work out."

"Really? Funny way of showing it. Like yesterday, if he's never told me his mum was ill how was I meant to know not to bring her up?"

"You were entirely unaware-"

"Exactly, I didn't know and everyone still blew up in my face." He reminded her in that same soft tone that was beginning to irritate her.

"You are to blame for a lot of it though." She finally breathed out after moments of an awkward silence in which she stared and he scanned the yellowing page.

"A very large majority of it yes." He sighed out, closing the book and looking at her. She took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Is that why you won't tell him you're in love with him?"

"How'd you-oh right Amaan- no, at first yes, I wondered how he could possibly like me after all I've done but Amz seemed pretty sure he still liked me and plus, he fell in love knowing that I was a prick right so…yeah." He explained.

"Yeah… So why don't you just go claim him then?" She asked confused. To her it was pretty simple sounding, he likes you, you like him back now go kiss and make up and be happy for goodness' sake.

"Dad will flip. He'll absolutely flip if he finds out and I'm not going to hide it so it's better just to avoid it right?"

….

James Sirius Potter was contently sitting in his common room, handing out some of the latest WWW products to unknowing first years (they were all being paid for this mind you) whilst his best friend Carmichael Abbot scribbled down the results of their experiments.

"Into the bucket please." James waved his wand, causing the bucket to slide under the little girls chin as she retched violently, George Weasley, co-founder of the WWW had expanded his business, coming up with a range of new ideas as well as renovating his old ones. The Skiving Snackboxes were now more developed, the user often found it hard to swallow the antidote and sometimes-we'll call it the Katie Bell incident-they ate the wrong sweet and ended up worse off then they started, the new range were all timed to end effect 10 minutes after the small nub was eaten.

"James." Fred's scowl had the boy sitting up straight from his perch on the window sill.

"Fred…it's not what it looks like…" WWW products, like 6 years prior were banned from the grounds.

"I need to talk to you James. Privately." He added when Carmichael glanced up from his note taking. The crowd of spectators groaned as the boy stood up, following his cousin upstairs to the 6th year boy's dorm.

"Uh, hate to break it to you Freddie but neither of us are 6th years." He pointed out as Fred flung open the door and entered. The room was overly crowded; somehow a bunch of girls and Slytherins had also been snuck and crammed in.

"Now you can't rat me out, you've brought in enemies and girls." James chuckled, flinging himself onto a bed that was already occupied by the twins.

"James we're being serious here. If you can't be then we won't tell you." Lily mumbled, whacking her brother on the shin.

"I'm listening, I'm listening. Now what juicy gossip you got for me?" he asked looking around. Rose, Claudia, Fred, Amaan, the twins, his own sister he recognised but the others, two Slytherin 6th years, a girl and a boy he was sure were friends of Al's…what where they doing here?

"What happened to Al?" He asked after a tense moment of silence.

"Nothings happened…well not in that sense. I guess we'd better start at the beginning…" Fred said quickly.

Ten minutes and several explanations later the group drew away from the huddle they had been sitting in. A deadpan look was the only emotion James gave away.

"You guys are the biggest idiots in the world. So what now?" He shook his head when Rose opened her mouth cutting her off with a short 'your plans have failed epically.'

"I need your help James." Fred bit out, rather clipped.

"Now? After you kept me in the dark for so long?" He asked, stretching languidly back on the bed, the smirk in place was one the others new very well.

"It's not our fault you haven't noticed that your brother's turned into a walking zombie." Malcolm spat out, angry at the accusation and the fact that James seemed reluctant to help. Okay so they hadn't told him, they were on their knees begging now weren't they?

"I did but I thought you guys were taking care of it, I didn't know you guys were this useless."

"HEY-"

"Alright." Amaan cut in, holding up a hand. "We did wrong by you James by not telling you but you don't need to diss us down. Al needs us at the moment, with everything going wrong he needs something to go right and this-this we can help with." He looked around waiting for someone to contradict him. "So can we all keep our fucking mouths shut to listen to Fred's plan or I'll kick you out."

Fred coughed, hiding the awkwardness of the room. The tension was thick enough to wade in. He coughed again before speaking up.

"So if you're in James-"

"I am"

"Okay, we need to get Scorpius to admit his feelings to Al and then we need you on hand to…back it up." He finished lamely, looking once again around the room, the vein in his temple twitched under the scrutinising gaze of the room's occupants.

"Back it up?"

"He won't believe it, not now. He'll need someone to talk it through with him…you're his brother. He'll listen to you. The rest of you, you're going to help me wreak havoc."

…..

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_My name is Fred Weasley II, the current Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm in the year above your son, as you maybe aware he is close friends with my cousin, Albus Severus Potter-well I should say *was* close friends with Albus. A couple of weeks prior the two had a small mishap, alright I'm lying-there was quite an unfortunate incident that took place that forced the two to 'split'._

_Scorpius has come to terms with his errors and is eager to rectify it, unfortunately certain 'things' have come up that is disabling him from admitting his mistakes to Al. He's afraid of your reactions._

_Mr Malfoy, I'm sure you are a great father, Uncle Harry finds you a great friend and I trust my uncle's judgement completely but it seems there are certain things your son is finding difficult to discuss with you._

_I will not betray his trust by telling you his secrets but it is your duty as his father to offer him your ear, shoulder and consolations. Please do get him to open up, Albus has not been the same since he and Scorpius had their tiff and please refrain from mentioning this letter._

_I hope I have not confused you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Fred Weasley II_

Draco sat gob smacked, one hand on his wine glass as he sat reading in his parlour-the nerve of the Weasley…who was he kidding. He was practically one of them now. If someone had told him at the end of seventh year that he would be having dinner at The Burrow (he was no longer allowed to say it resembled a pigsty-not that he wished to) he would've hexed their bits off then laughed in their faces and told them to visit the Janus Thickey ward. He grimaced quietly, pushing the glass away from him before summoning parchment and a quill.

_Scor,_

_Is everything alright? I heard from a little birdie that you and Al aren't talking anymore. Don't ask who, you know I won't tell-just wanted to know how you were. Are you eating? And doing all your homework? Chang seems to send me a letter everyday about your potions work, she hates to admit how well you're doing…absolutely loathes to write good things but I think McGonagall's making sure you get the credit you deserve._

_I'm proud of you, extremely proud. I knew it, six years ago when you stepped up on that train that you would you know, I've never doubted you once and you've never let me down. Astoria's proud as well, even if she doesn't show it, I know she is. I wish we could've made it work, for your sake at least but things just weren't working, ha she wasn't in our lives much was she? but ever since she left I feel like I've failed you as a father._

_In our daily letters I forget to ask you how your days been, instead of starting the correspondence it's you who starts it, waits for me to reply and then changes the topic. I've been terrible right? I just want to make things work for us, you know that right? I just want to be able to put a roof over our heads and make sure that you never lack anything in life. You've always been the most important person in my life, I hope you know that. I'd give up everything for you, I love you Scor. I'm never going to stop being proud of you, no matter what happens. There's nothing in the world that would stop you being my son. There's nothing you could do or say that'd make me stop loving you (don't get a girl pregnant, that'd be pushing it) but even that wouldn't-_He hastily scribbled that out-_I will always be there for you, no matter what decisions you make in life. Some of us are unlucky enough to have every step mapped out for them, expectations laid out for them like a pair of shoes that they HAD to fit into or else. I respect whatever decisions you make._

_I know you and Al have always been close, whatever the problem is I know you can sort it out, no matter what the hurdle is. Our Malfoy pride does seem to get in the way a lot doesn't it? But to hell with the name if it stops us being happy right?_

_If you ever need me I'm only an owl away._

_Draco x_

The tears slid down his face slowly, one after the other. It was dark, his bed hangings tightly drawn and sealed to give him utmost privacy when Apollo had swooped in around midnight with a letter bearing the crest. He had never meant to make his father feel like a failure, he knew it was hard for him and even then he tried so hard to always be there for him-and now. He was a shit friend, a shit son, God there wasn't any one in the world who he didn't upset. He hastily summoned a piece of parchment and the quill from his bed side drawer, petting Apollo's head absently whilst he wrote.

_Dad,_

_You haven't failed me, never once did I think that you were a horrible father, I love you so much. I know how hard you try and I really really admire you for it, you've never once let me down, you've never let me feel the absence of mother. I know mother's not proud, she doesn't even want to see me because I'm not the daughter she wanted, God, she'd hate me if she found out what I want to tell you._

_You promise right that you won't get angry or hate me? I don't know what I can do about it though, it's just who I am. Remember the drinking incident McGonagall contacted you about? We haven't been talking since then-that night I was so drunk and the boys were egging us on-I don't want to make excuses because it was entirely my fault-but I kissed Al. I kissed him then threw him off me and called him a ponce and some other nasty names._

_At that time I was angry because as far as I was concerned I was straight-am still straight and the fact that my best friend had managed to keep a six year long crush on me without me knowing, not only that but I enjoyed it. God you must be retching over your covers right now._

_Now, after a whole heap of mistakes (I wont repeat them , there's so many and I'm not exactly proud of them) and a long conversation with Rose's boyfriend Amaan I've come to the conclusion that I'm in love with Albus, my best friend Albus who happens to be a guy._

_As far as I'm concerned I'm still straight dad, even if Albus was a girl I'd still be head over heels with him, it's just him-he's the only one._

_I'm sorry, I've finally let you down huh? I've committed a pure-blood scandal, fallen for the Boy Who Lived Again and Again's son nonetheless. I'm sorry, I don't know how many times I can apologise till it's sufficient enough to convey how sorry I actually am._

_I can't keep it in though; as soon as the sun rises I'm going to tell Al._

_Love you dad,_

_Scor._

It was nearing three in the morning when Draco received the letter, Apollo was evidently tired. He locked the bird in the cage, opting to pull out one of the pureblood seals from his desk. Normally he'd wait until the morning to send the message but this wasn't a normal case. His son had just come out to him and expected rebuff and disgust-if Scor was in love with Al well then like he said 'to hell with the name' it wasn't going to step in between his son and his happiness and no way was Draco going to be a hurdle between them. The seals were only used in emergencies; they were used like portkeys to transport the letter straight to the addressee immediately-as far as he was concerned, Scor's love life was definitely an emergency.

…..

Friday morning, a day of great chaos and mess. It was the day before the Quidditch match between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins (or more aptly named the war of the Potter Seekers), one of the last chances to pack before they left for the Christmas holidays on Sunday morning and of course, the last day of lessons. Albus woke at 7 o'clock sharp; intent on beating the others up, it had become a habit now that he and Scorpius weren't talking. A thick card envelope sat on Scorpius' bed side table, the Malfoy emblem clear on the seal. A tinge of curiosity spiked through him, wonderment for what could be so important that it couldn't be sent at breakfast…and not to forget the night time correspondence, he had only been too aware of the letters Apollo had brought in and out.

He shrugged it off; he had no right, not anymore, to be curious. Hastily getting dressed before the others woke he hurried off to breakfast. The Great Hall tended to be relatively empty early this early in the morning, most people woke up in the next half an hour or so. He was extremely surprised to see his brother hunched over a thick DADA text book, muttering quietly to himself with half his scarf in his bowl of porridge.

"New trend?" He asked, slipping on to the bench beside his brother causing the other to jump slightly.

"Wha? What studying? I'm not an idiot Al, I do tend to study." He said with a grin, folding a corner of his book and propping it close.

"No." Albus laughed, pulling out the gold and red scarf from the beige sludge. "Is the porridge look a new trend?" He asked, waving the piece in front of his brothers face. James chuckled, snatching the end out of his hand before swiping it over with a quick 'scrougify'

"Don't be a prick; I was caught up in that." He laughed, waving one hand towards the book whilst the other busied itself with kippers.

Albus reached out, helping himself to eggs and kippers, a true smile on his face.

"I could see that, after all this I hope you come out with a good helping of Os."

"Not all Os? Only a good helping?" James asked, smirking slightly whilst passing the ketchup over.

"I was trying to be realistic." Albus said rolling his eyes. James laughed at that, swatting his head lightly. A sudden thought dawned on him, his eye brows furrowed. He spun slightly on the bench to face his younger brother.

"Al, we are close right?" He asked earnestly, waiting for his brother's attention. Albus nodded slowly, a kipper hanging from his mouth as he reached over for the pitcher of water.

"I'd say so…why?" he asked after he had swallowed. James shrugged, still pressing on.

"No reason, but if anything was wrong you'd talk to me about it right?" Albus gulped, was his brother talking about the fight with Scor?

"Not trivial things like homework, breaking or making friends, hogsmead or crap like that but important things yeah, I wouldn't know who else to turn to." Albus admitted slowly, wondering where this conversation was going. James was the calm good natured one, okay he was a tad annoying sometimes, even though he was of age he was still a prick most of the time but he knew at the end of the day James was always going to be there for him, not only that but they shared a connection as brothers that no one else could interfere with.

"So if there was some serious boy proble-"

"JAMES!" Albus blushed furiously, punching his brother on the arm. He looked around wildly, the onlookers, more people had began to trickle in now, had all began to turn back to their own food and conversations after his outburst. "God, I thought you guys would stop with the teasing…"

"You still fancy the prick? Thought you two weren't even talking anymore…" James slid in; he had always teased his brother about fancying Scor. It's not a fact that Al paraded but the Potter and Weasley household definitely had its suspicions. Al was always defending the other, the two were inseparable and not to mention the blatant flirting on both sides…Merlin, there was no way in hell and back had James been expecting it to be true. He and Al *were* close, don't get him wrong but he never really hung out with the lot at school.

He and his brother had separate lives, separate circle of friends-James had no idea how the two acted around each other on a 24/7 basis, he had only seen little glimpses of affection during the holidays. Nonetheless he was *extremely* surprised when he found out that Al actually DID have a thing going on for the young Malfoy.

"Yeah but I'm getting over it you know…he doesn't like me back-not in that way. Well not even as friends anymore." He said sheepishly, wishing that the conversation would take a lighter turn or change completely. James smirked.

"Hold on there brother, that dude totally has the hots for you." Albus laughed, despite the situation, stopping abruptly as he watched a head of platinum blonde hair slide on to the table across the aisle.

"We should've been born girls James, with the way we're talking about feelings and sentiments and crap over breakfast." James swatted him, opening his book again as the hall started to gradually fill up, getting louder. The rest of the group had walked in by now, waving to Albus briefly whilst smiling but otherwise they kept away from him and his brother, for which he was glad-if the group knew what he was talking about…

"It's true dear, I am the master of body language, that boy is either in love with you or mentally retarded."

"I'll take the latter." The both burst into a fit of giggles, snorting quietly they subsided. "We're such women." Albus bit out, slugging down his water in vain attempt to calm himself. James shook his head, gasping quietly.

"I refuse to rate guys' bums with you, I draw the line at feelings and sentiments and crap." They both cracked up again, gaining many glances there way-Albus hadn't actually laughed this hard in so long…he really did love his brother a lot; sometimes one needed a joke or two to lighten moods up.

That is until James glanced up, finally calm enough to speak and siphon out the juice in his page. His expression tensed completely, one hand tightening on Al's wrist.

"Speak of the bloody devil and here he comes." Albus looked up, eyes widening at the sight of Scorpius Malfoy walking up towards them. A quick look around told him that yes, Scorpius was indeed coming towards him. The blond stopped beside them, his hands twisting in the way Al knew he only did when he was nervous. His eyes cast down at the stone floor.

"Al, can we talk? Please?" Scorpius cleared his throat once, twice before he was able to stutter out the sentence clearly.

"I have nothing to say to you Scorpius." Al huffed, turning back to his breakfast adamant to ignore the boy and get back to his unfinished, now slightly cold kippers and eggs. That is until his 'amazing' brother prodded him hard on the side. He turned to glare.

"He didn't ask you to talk, he wants to talk. Go listen!" James said, pushing him off the bench and towards the other. Scorpius flashed him a grateful smile, one that was returned with a quiet "Don't try anything funny Malfoy or you'll have me to answer to." Scorpius nodded, then quickly turned to follow Al who was speed walking it out of the hall, probably hoping to run, no wonder he wasn't in Gryffindor James mused. He sent a small quirk of an eyebrow across the hall. Fred returned it with a smirk of his own and Rose and Claudia both put up two thumbs. He smiled, returning to his book for the fourth time.

…

Scorpius shuffled his feet; he and Al were standing at a small alcove beside the doors of the hall. Al leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. After many minutes Al broke the awkward silence.

"Spit it out." He snapped, tapping his foot against the stone.

"I-I wanna apologise Al I've been a right old prick, for kissing you and then shouting at you and calling you all those names. For being weird around you and saying that stuff about your mum which I swear I didn't know-no excuse I know but I-I just want to apologise I'm really sorry Al It's horrible without you, the others are great but I-this place is dull without you next to me I'm missing you so much, it's not the same." He said in one breath, still looking at his feet. Al's hands tightened where they were holding on to his own arms. He wanted things to be back to normal with Scor so bad, he missed him so much…

"You know things can't go back to the way they were, not after-" Scor cut him off.

"I don't want things to go back to the way they were." He said hurriedly, stepping closer to the brunette.

"Wha-" Once again he was cut off but with warm lips pressed hesitantly against his. They were firm yet soft, moving slowly against his. He didn't want to, oh God he didn't want to reciprocate but with Scor pressing against him, their bodies flush against one another, fitting like puzzle pieces, the blonde's hands holding on to his shoulders as he moved his lips more urgently against Al's. He couldn't help his traitorous lips that began to move, the soft moans that escaped him as a tongue swiped his lower lip, the groan that escaped when it intruded his mouth. His hands unwound of their own accord, winding themselves in soft flaxen hair, his body arching into the other.

After several minutes, maybe hours they broke apart, gasping quietly. His mouth was tingling, so much better than their first kiss, so much damn better, he was sure it was swollen. He swallowed thickly.

"Are you going to shout at me again?" He asked quietly, opting to stare at Scorpius' forehead and not his eyes.

"No. definitely not. That was a mistake I will *never* make again. I really really like you Albus Severus; I was just too thick to notice. Everyone else did but I was in denial, I don't know why but I did but now, I think I'm in love with you really."


	9. Mourning

The heavens opened up, letting the rain pour down drenching the crowd that had gathered. In the midst of all the well-wishers the family stood together, shoulder to shoulder, their tears mingling with the droplets that ran down their faces. Each and every one of their faces downcast uttered no words, for in an event like this no words were needed to convey the sorrow, the pain.

Harry Potter stared silently at the grave of his wife, one hand clutched that of his daughters, the other held on tightly to the shoulder of his youngest son.

"We should get going, they'll all catch a cold" Hermione whispered, breaking the silence that had stretched over them. A silent agreement was made as cracks echoed through out the empty graveyard in Godric's Hallow, most likely going to The Burrow to mourn in peace.

Harry sighed, picking up his wand he conjured a small bouquet of flowers, a cluster of Anthuriums and Asclepias' of a vivid orange colour. He handed it to his youngest, who whilst sobbing uncontrollably placed them gingerly on to her mother's grave before enveloping herself into her fathers embrace.

"Come on, time to go. Al…" The smaller brunette shook his head, no tears escaping his eyes but his limbs quivering with emotions.

"Go on ahead, I'll stay with Scorpius" Harry bit his lips, wondering what the best way to break the news would be. Neither Malfoy men had appeared at the funeral, both avoiding the family gathering like the plague.

"Al-Scor's not here." He murmured gently, rubbing the hand on the shoulder in soothing circles.

"I'm right here Mr. Potter." The confident silky voice that all Malfoy's seemed to posses was thick and heavy as the blond came forward, gathering the other boy in his arm. Albus shook, trying to vainly suppress the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm him, his hands curling into the others shirt.

"Dad and I didn't want to intrude in your families' mourning time; we thought it'd be better to let you say goodbye in private-he's at the Burrow now though, to offer his shoulder to you…and your family." Harry nodded absently, his arm circling his daughter's waist protectively.

"Cast a warming charm then, get out of the rain and make sure you're not out too late." He said finally before turning slowly on the spot and disappearing. As soon as the elder man disappeared Scorpius pulled the other to the edge of the graveyard, on to a bench that was shaded by an elderly oak tree. He gathered the boy into his arms, cradling him whilst the Albus freed the anger, the anguish the raw hurt that was coiled tightly within him. The blonde sat, rubbing his back tenderly, knowing that no words would do him good.

The rain lightened, the small sunshine that poked out behind the clouds lengthened the shadows, elongating them into deformed twisted shapes.

"It seems the entire world is upset huh?" Albus said finally, twisting in Scorpius' lap so that his face was pressed into the crook of the others neck.

"Seems like it yeah." The blonde returned hugging the other close to him as if afraid he'd go missing.

Moments passed by in silence, the air around them comfortable and undisturbed.

"The suns slowly coming out though." Scorpius said finally, eyeing the sky wearily. Months, the poor boy had suffered months and now fate had played another cruel joke, taking away someone so precious.

His own mother barely reserved the rights to be called mother yet when she had walked out his heart had been smashed to pieces. He had wanted to beg, grovel at her feet, wanted to clutch at her hand and tell her that he'd be the best son possible, not to leave him, not to leave _them_. He'd wanted to scream at his father, demand that he should not let her walk out; threaten to leave with her if he didn't stop her. When he had cried and screamed himself hoarse strong arms had encircled him, promising life times worth of love and affection and care-words his mother had never uttered and in that moment he had realised that she had never ever cared.

Yet losing her had been like missing an arm, knowing that there was no chance of being whole again so to lose someone who genuinely cared about you, loved you and protected you. Knowing that someone who had loved you was never going to come back, never going to look at you, hold you, smile at you-he had no idea of the pain the other must've been feeling.

He cursed fate for its cruelty, the fact that it enjoyed seeing them suffer. It seemed as if it had it out for them especially; surely know one had ever faced as much misfortune as their three families had.

"What about the sun?" Albus asked again, prodding his boyfriend in the rib. "Hey."

Scorpius smiled, turning the brunettes head so that he could gaze at the dim orb that hid behind grey shadows.

"Like you said, the entire world seems to be upset. Yet the sun shine is still there you know; you just have to find it. Even in the rain, it's still there in the back- hiding. And it tells us right, that at the end of the day, everything's going to be okay."

Albus let out a small whimper of a laugh, an almost choke as he turned back to face Scor.

"You've been watching too many muggle films." He said, smiling slightly.

"Nu-Uh," Scorpius smiled, shaking his head. "That annoying Justin Bieber song…I know there's sunshine beyond the rain, I know there's good times beyond the pain." Scorpius laughed as the other cuffed him around the head, a watery smile evident on his face.

"You're such a sap." Albus sighed, feeling lighter hearted by the moment.

"And you love me for it." Scorpius' rumbling chuckle was broken off by a warm pair of hesitant lips. How they had remained warm in the cold English weather was amazing, he groaned quietly as a tongue slipped passed his lips, sliding against his own. All too soon he was pulling back.

"Not now Al, I should be getting you back-the others will be getting worried." The brunette nodded dejectedly, getting up and offering a hand to the other to help him up.

He offered a small smile before turning, their lungs compressing and body tightening until they were standing in the warm Burrow kitchen.

"Thank God, we were getting worried about the both of you." Molly Weasley cried, pulling them both in to a bone shattering hug. Her eyes were puffy, rimmed red and her voice cracked as expected of someone who had just lost her only daughter. She let them go, smile strained before muttering a quick drying spell over them.

A warm mug of cocoa was pressed into their hands before they were shooed in to the living room. What they weren't expecting was a large mass of people, gathered together in a huddle, looking far more angry than upset.

"I can't believe they're still out there!" Ron exclaimed, necking his glass of firewhiskey, his eyes on the garden outside.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Harry said quietly.

"Oh can it Potter, you know it's not your fault."

"Shut up Malfoy-it's my fault they're crowding around to get the gossip."

"No, the fault is their parents' who never taught them to respect other people's privacy."

"Don't go around insulting other people's parents like that!"

"Stop blaming yourself then!"

"How about you both shut the fuck up?" Rose roared from her perch on the arm rest. Heads swivelled around to face her, she met their gazes equally.

"Rose Weasley, you apologise now!" Hermione shouted, marching across the room towards her daughter.

Draco raised an arm, holding her back. "She's right. Instead of arguing we should be sorting this out. Give me a moment." He said before leaving through the front door.

"What's going on?" Albus asked, glancing around at everyone.

"The Press being their bloody twaty selves. Only this time they're saying things like 'the public deserve to know!' when you try walking away without a comment." Fred spat bitterly.

"That's outrageous!" Scor exclaimed, pulling Albus down on to a love seat beside him. He kept their hands entwined together, his thumb soothing the skin of the others. Many of the room's occupants nodded in agreement, grumbling about the absurdity of it all.

They waited for minutes, their eyes on the garden outside where a large mill of reporters stood waiting, speaking to Draco from the other side of a ward. He turned, walking briskly back into the house, twisting his neck.

"Some left as soon as I pointed out how disrespectful it is. Most followed after I told them the Minister would be popping by to pay his respects but there are still some idiots out there who said to me," He scrunched his face, pulling on a haughty-too-good-for-thou voice. "We'll wait then Mr. Malfoy, if they've let the likes of _you_ into the house then it wont be long until they let us ask our questions. Harry Potter deserves to have our condolences and he can't receive them if the public aren't aware of his state." He finished, snorting whilst pouring himself more whiskey.

"Awh, Draco that's terrible." Luna cooed, patting the chair beside her in sympathy.

"Tell me about it, Harry they seem to think that by saving them you have reserved the rights to have you entire life written down for the public to coo and awh over." He muttered darkly, downing the drink before reaching for another.

"I think Luna was talking about what they said to you but I agree with you heartily." Harry muttered, pulling the bottle of firewhiskey out of the blondes reach, he had had enough already.

….

"So what do we do now exactly?" James asked over the breakfast table, three days later. Ron shrugged.

"We wait it out, eat, sleep-they'll get bored eventually and leave."

James snorted "Yeah like that's worked."

"We just go on normally James." Harry said, buttering a toast.

"What and pretend nothings happened? That mum isn't gone?" Lily piped up, tears already streaming down her face. She had broken down several times since the funeral, avoiding the elders whilst she cried and threw tantrums.

Harry petted her hair, wiping the tears that were streaming down his daughters face.

"Oh no no no; you know that's not what Ron meant. We don't forget her, we never forget your mother, not even for a moment."

"Then what? We live like zombies for the rest of our lives not moving on?" She asked, her voice high pitched, a squeak that was frightened, uncertain.

"No! We don't live in the past but we don't have to let go either do we?" He looked around for help, no one met his eyes-no one knew what to do with a confused, upset teen.

"How can we not forget but still move on?" She asked, angry now that she wasn't getting a clear answer.

"Lily, I don't know! What you want me to say!"

"Tell me what to do! Tell me it's all going to be okay, that mum's going to come home soon, all well and better again-smiling like she did before she left for the hospital."

Harry shook his head, hugging her close-god she had grown up so fast, so far away from him. He had no idea what he was meant to say to cheer her up, to convince her that everything was going to be okay.

"You're PATHETIC! Mum would know what to say right now!" The words shocked him into letting go of her, the room deadly silent. Her eyes widened as she realised what she had said. "Sorry. Oh God, I'm so sorry dad. I didn't mean it; I swear I didn't mean it." He nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"Its okay baby, I know you didn't mean it-it's just a bit hard for everyone right now." He said soothingly. Draco stood up, eying the other kids warily.

"Why don't you kids go out for awhile? Have a bit of fresh air? Rains cleared…you can go out and clear your heads, relax a bit." He suggested James glared at him; the others stared at him as if he'd grown a couple of extra heads.

"How about I rephrase? All of you have been cooped up in the house, you are going to go out, have a butterbeer or two, enjoy yourselves, clear your head and come back with small smiles on your faces."

Lily wiped at her tears. "Mr. Malfoy…"

"No objections Lily, they're all going out whether they like it or not and you, you and your moppy father are going to come with me to do a bit of shopping." James snorted.

"You can't tell us what to do." He said, relaxing in his chair, chewing on his crumpet as if to say that no force on earth would get him off the chair.

"It is a bit absurd Dra-"

"Actually James, Harry, I think it's a great idea-all of you need a bit of fresh air, if you apparate then the reporters wont notice you lot leaving. Harry get cleaned up your going shopping with Malfoy." Ron commanded, setting down his coffee.

"Ron and I can get some cleaning done with you lot out of the house, this place is a pigsty." Hermione added.

…..

"Uncle Ron agreed with your dad, the world must be ending." Albus chuckled from their perch above a rock. The others could be heard below in the water, splashing and shouting. Scorpius laughed his eyes on the sky.

"You okay?" The blonde asked, eyeing Al from the corner of his eyes. Albus rolled his eyes entwining their hands.

"I'm good, sad but good."

"Sure?"

"Sure." Scorpius smiled, pulling Albus by the back of his neck until he was lying on top of him. The kiss was slow, languid yet slowly building. Hands roamed silently, ignorant of their surroundings.

"Christmas in two days, what do you want?" Scor asked, cocking his head, observing his boyfriend who was settled between his legs. He leaned in, sucking the ring on Al's lip lightly before nipping the bottom lip.

"Surprise me."


	10. The End

"Holy, they're like rabid dogs out there." Harry called from the corridor, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes. "Can't even get the paper from down the road without being hounded."

He walked in to the kitchen to find his kids and two additional blondes sitting around the wooden table, all eating breakfast, chattering lightly. The scene brought a smile to his face.

"Good morning." He said, leaning against the door way. Draco looked up before giving a warm smile-if you had told Harry back in fifth year that Draco Malfoy would stand by him, help him and keep him company after his wife died, that he'd actually be pretty awesome company-still snarky and sarcastic but in a witty manner-he'd have hexed you in the face.

"Coffee's in the machine and there's still some toast…here," He said gesturing at the only other empty chair on the table.

Harry sat down, pulling the jug of coffee and toast rack towards him. "What did you say out there?" Draco asked, pointing towards the corridor.

"'Said the reporters out there are like rabid dogs-just got hounded-they don't even care that there are muggles here." He said, chewing on his toast.

"Disgusting. If you want I'll pop into the Ministry later and pull out a lawsuit, get them of your front step at least." The other man replied, standing up to put his dishes in the sink.

"That'd be great, a real help if you don't mind."

"Sorry dad." Albus said quietly, eyes downcast on the table. Chatter stopped instantly, the only sound the running of water in the sink yet Harry knew Draco was listening.

"What are you apologising for? It's not your fault the only thing they care about is getting a story." He said lightly, surveying his youngest son over the rim of his mug.

"Yeah but we made it worse, Scorpius and I. Mum's just-and we shouldn't have-" He scratched the back of his head, looking anywhere but his father. A hand snaked its way towards him under the table and entwined with his. Albus gave it a light squeeze. Harry felt Draco tense at the sink.

"Right. Everyone out. Except you two." Harry said, setting down the mug, one hand reaching out to stop Draco from leaving. "Think you should be here too, I don't have the right to tell Scor off." The two boys' eyes widened as everyone else filed out the room.

"Now," Harry said when the door had closed behind the procession. "What were you saying Al?"

Albus took a deep breath; the hand in his was a reassuring weight. This was his chance to apologise for all the trouble he had caused, the inconvenience they had brought upon everyone.

"I said I'm sorry," He took a deep breath. "Scor and I shouldn't have been caught in public. We've just made everything more complicated." The look on the two men's face was unreadable so he continued. "We've made things worse because now they're not just hounding you for comments on mum but us as well."

"Scor? You have anything to add?" Draco asked from his seat.

"I want to apologise too, it was my fault. Al has the excuse that he was upset and wasn't thinking straight but I should have checked the area for reporters when I knew your family was being followed." He said slowly, looking up apologetically at the two men.

Harry sighed, taking off his glasses he rubbed at his temple. "You two are the biggest idiots ever."

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry." Draco added.

"What?" Scorpius asked, confused.

The two men shook their heads; Draco reached forward, smacking his son lightly around the head.

"The fact that you two are apologising means that you are the biggest idiots ever. When you smash a vase you apologise, when you answer back you apologise or walk in way past curfew you apologise-for this you do not." He said.

"We-"

"No. Let us finish. Al, Scor-we are so happy for you, so happy. I don't give two shits; excuse my language, about anyone out there right now because they are not important to me. You two are happy and if you want to hold hands or kiss outside then it's no one's business except your own." Draco laughed at Harry's words before continuing from Harry.

"The idiot's right and it doesn't matter to us if we have to get a couple of restraining orders put in or strengthen the ward because they'll piss off soon enough but you two will always be our baby boys and we love you."

"Eww Dad!" Scor groaned, thumping his head against the table.

"That goes for all of you," Harry called to the closed door where he knew the others were listening. "Your happiness always comes first-no matter what."

"Thanks dad." Albus said with a small smile.

….

"Happy birthday Shrimp." James greeted, putting down his lumpy package on the table as he walked in.

"Happy birthday Al." Lily said, giving the scowling boy a peck on the cheek, her present a nice square box which she dropped off at the table that was already laden with presents. His siblings sat down around him, piling their plates with customary birthday chocolate chip pancakes. It was when he reached for his second pancake that James realised something was off.

"What's with the long face Birthday Boy?" he asked, concerned. The green eyed boy grunted, mashing his strawberries with his fork.

"I don't speak caveman lil bro."

"I'm fine." Al snapped as he resorted to stabbing his poor breakfast.

"Did your boyfriend bail out on you or something?" James asked lightly, patting Al on the hand like the totally sympathetic brother he was.

"Yes."

"Oh." Yeah James definitely had skills when it came to being a good sibling.

"Yeah 'Oh'. The stupid turd-face is bailing out on me on my birthday to go to a conference in the Galapagos with his dad." He said angrily.

"I heard turd-face and conference…which Malfoy was it and what did he do?" Harry asked when he walked in, flicking his wand towards the coffee maker. He chuckled when he saw his son's mutilated breakfast before pulling it away and giving him a brand new plate. "I think you've killed those pancakes enough."

Lily laughed, flicking her fiery hair out of her eyes, one hand skilfully squeezing the syrup bottle. "You guessed it at once Dad, Scor's off for a conference with his dad, can't make it tonight." Harry softened.

"Awwh, Al. It's okay, I'm sure he'll make it up to you." He said, patting his son on the head.

"Yep, with some hot steamy smex." James added in, ducking out of his fathers reach only to be whacked by his sister as he laughed.

"You are so crude James." Al sighed, picking up a fresh pancake.

….

Albus loitered around the food table hiding from his grandma who was on a feeding spree. Since the night had begun she had been chasing after them all with plates of food which she attempted to shove down their throats. Scor would have been on her list if he had been here he thought wistfully-he kind of wished the blonde was here suffering with him.

Don't get him wrong, he appreciated everything everyone had done for him, seriously he did but he really really felt as if something was missing. Despite the music that was pounding so loud that the panels on the marquee was vibrating, or the fact that the food on the long table beside him was giving off the most delicious smells-or even that there were several people here to celebrate his birthday, he really did not seem to be in the mood.

"Still down in the dumps?" James asked, popping up beside his elbows as if by magic. Albus shook his head; the stupid twat had been constantly apparating to and fro since he got his licence. "Do I take that as a no? Because if yes then you look as if you're no." he said to his brother whilst picking up a sausage roll.

Albus snorted. "What?"

"Now that's the smile I wanted to see, come on." He grinned, taking the younger boy by his hand and dragging him out into the yard.

"Where are we going?" Albus asked, laughing as he struggled to keep up with his brother's longer legs.

"Surprise…there was this present I wanted to get you considering you were so down but I couldn't wrap it and I've only literally got a hold of it in the last hou-" Albus stopped in his tracks causing his brother to stop abruptly in front of him. "What's wrong Al?"

"Have I ever told you that you are the most amazing brother in the whole wide world? Or that I feel like hugging and smacking you for going through all that trouble for me?" Al said, the smile on his face was wide, so wide that he didn't notice as James begun to drag him off again.

"Don't thank me before you've seen it and it was no trouble at all. I rather enjoyed getting it." He pulled Al around the little thicket of trees that separated The Burrow from the rest of the world. "Ta da." He said, gesturing at the wide space.

Albus looked around wondering if he'd been hoodwinked.

"Err…what am I meant to be seeing?" Albus asked uncertainly. James laughed; his eyes focused just over James' shoulder but before the boy could turn around hands snaked around his middle, a pale face coming to rest beside his in the crook of his shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone." James grinned, running back off from the way they had come.

"Worst brother EVER!" Albus called when he realised what James had done. The older boy only cackled and waved in response before hurrying away.

"I don't want to see you tonight Scorpius. Go away." He said as he turned to walk away. He'd tell James that he was grateful for him going through the effort of getting a hold of the other but it had been unnecessary.

"Al."

"No. Go away; I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said firmly, not turning back around.

"Come on Al. Lemme explain." The blonde said as he caught up with his boyfriend. He pulled on the smaller boys arm, halting him in his tracks.

"There's nothing to explain. I invited you to my party and you said 'I'm soooo sorry Al but Dad has a meeting and I have to go with him' I got it. Now leave." Scorpius pulled him but due to Albus' resistance they fought, tangled and tripped-Scor landing happily on top of Al.

"Now you'll have to listen."

"Scor, get off me." Albus said calmly.

"Once you listen to me. Now, I apologised again and again and again for having to miss your party, neither dad nor I wanted to go but we had to, you know that. It was a very very big deal for dad, the two companies are merging and considering the company will be mine when dad retires they wanted to see me as well. I hated it, it was boring boring shit and I missed you very much. The gits wouldn't even lend me an owl to send you a letter. And then right there, in the middle of a meeting a howler pops through the window, bursts into flames and James' voice starts screaming at me. I apologised and ran for the nearest apparition point as fast as I could." He explained looking earnestly apologetic, his full lips in a pout. Albus laughed.

"I guess I can forgive you then. As long as you make it up to me."

"I will."

"How?"

"I'll be your sex slave." The comment earned him a slap. "Oww!"

"What is with everyone being so crude today?" Albus asked, folding his arms over his chest, Scorpius still sitting on top of his legs.

"I do have a present for you." Scorpius said, getting off and sitting beside his boyfriend.

"Oh?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat up, crossing his legs.

"Yeah…" the normally confident blonde seemed to grow nervous…scratching the back of his head as he looked down at the grass.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked moving closer.

"I'm having second thoughts. Shit it's a crap present. Don't worry I'll get you something else." Scor muttered extremely quickly.

Albus frowned. "I want to see it."

"No." Scorpius' eyes widened, he moved away ever so slightly from Al.

"Show me Scor."

"No."

"Show me the damn present Scor." Albus said, crouching over the blonde, trapping him beneath his body before he could escape.

"Is it here?" He asked, hands wandering down the blonde's torso, patting every inch of the jacket and then the shirt underneath. "No? How about here?" Scorpius' breathing had gotten shallow, his eyes glazed over and his movements uncomfortable.

"I'll give it to you, just don't go any lower." He gasped out as the brunette; completely oblivious to the effects he was having on the blonde, lowered his searching hands.

"Shit. Sorry." Albus whispered, moving off. Scorpius sat up with a smile, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. Here." He bit his lip as the other opened the small box. "It doesn't mean anything yet; it's more like a promise-that I'm going to still want you, when we're ready." He said quickly at the others gasp.

Albus' eyes welled up with unshed tears as he slipped the small band on to his finger. "You know I'm such a sap for these things. Thank you, so much. I love it…and you." Albus whispered his hand closing over one of Scor's.

"Can I get a thank you kiss then? Ow!" he laughed before pulling the brunette to him and pushing their lips together softly.

….

His moan was wanton, completely filthy and arousing. He reached up, his lips brushing the brunette's ears, tongue quickly coming out to flick against a stud, his breath tickling, seducing, caressing. "Fuck me." He was bare, completely transparent under the others piercing gaze, everything lay spread out, waiting, aching to be accepted by the other.

The smaller boy groaned; not able to stop his hands running up the toned torso of the boy writhing beneath him. He kissed a path downwards, his tongue flicking out every now and again to taste the salty sweet completely addictive skin that stretched over taut muscles, begging to be bitten, licked and kissed.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." He whispered, not wanting to break the peacefulness, the sacredness of it. His eyes wandered, tracing the path he had already drawn only with his eyes over the years. The boy beneath him, the one that was gazing up at him with glazed eyes, flushed cheeks and swollen lips, the one that had stolen his heart all those years back was only getting more and more beautiful as the days passed.

He would never tire of this life, never tire of this boy. His body seemed foreign, something to be explored and worshipped. Their pace set his heart thumping erratic and uncontrollable with the sheer excitement of the act of making love. Waking up next to the blonde was a prospect he wanted to experience eagerly.

"Are you going to do anything or am I going to have to deal with it myself?" Challenging grey eyes and the smirk were contradicted by his panting.

"Gonna-make you-regret that," He groaned, moving against the taller boy. "Gonna pound-into you so-fucking hard…make you loose your mind…have you screaming my name." He said gasping at the energy it took to thrust against the other. He raised himself, breathing hard as reached over to the bedside drawer to pull out the lube.

"You better keep your word." The other gasped as the movement caused more friction. Legs twined around his hips, trapping their members in order to release the tension, the ache.

"No way," He laughed, prising the limbs off himself. "I want to watch you touch yourself." The other threw back his head, letting out a howl of frustration and want, his head almost hitting the headboard. "Wanna watch you pant, stretching yourself, so dirty and open waiting for me. Watch you undoing yourself for me. Want to watch you fucking yourself." He whispered, moving away and down to the bottom of the bed, his fingers already splayed over himself as he watched the effects of his words on the blond.

The blond, if possible, grew even harder. His breath came out shallow as he over heated; the cool gel was soothing on his fingers making him hiss in pleasure. He sat up, pushing his feet flat on the bed to give his lover the show of a life time as he pushed back on to his own finger.

"Come on Scor, show me what a filthy slut you are-show me how much you want me." Albus egged on from the foot of the bed, his eyes not once leaving the sight of the fingers disappearing. Two fingers slipped in easily, the pain overridden by his desire. He pushed into himself slowly, prolonging the process for his lover's enjoyment-despite the growing tension in his lower region.

"You're such a fucking whore, look at you." The brunette hissed-he watched with interest, his heart pounding from the effort of restraining himself. As the third finger slipped in and the blonde began to push down on himself, waiting became overwhelming, all Albus wanted to do was become one, one entity with the amazing, ethereal being before him.

He took over, crawling back up towards the pillows. Slender legs wrapped around him, his partner sinking back as icy blue-grey eyes softened, begging to be taken.

"What do you want Scorpius?" he asked, pausing just by the others entrance, his tip brushing the skin there tantalisingly.

"Your cock you fucking twat." The taller one spat, trying to push himself down but failing due to the hands on his hips.

"What? What do you want?" He teased.

"Your huge hard cock."

"I don't understand" He mocked.

"God Al, I want your huge hard cock in me so bad, pounding in so hard that I see stars and forget my own fucking name." The last word was lost in a moan as he was finally breached, the pace set absolutely brutal. He felt as if he was on fire, being ripped open and laid bare so that everyone could see right through him, yet he felt complete, so filled up to the brim, safe and protected and idolised. The coil in his abdomen was tightening, getting ready to snap, Albus seemed to sense it. His legs were chucked over slippery sweat soaked shoulders; his hips gripped so hard there'd be finger marks on them, marking his skin in the morning.

He howled as teeth clamped over the juncture between his neck and shoulder and a hand grasped his over-sensitised weeping member. It was too much, too much at once; his nerves were alight-so aware of everything. The coil snapped, he came pulsing, spurting over stomachs and his partners face, his body clamping down and milking the other of his orgasm until they both lay panting side by side tired but with smiles on their faces.

"Love you." Albus whispered laying flat as cum and sweat dried on him in the cooling air.

"Well I hate you so you're screwed." Scorpius grinned, flicking his golden hair out of his eyes, his eyes alight with emotions.

If every day was like this, this happiness and contentment then he could live like this forever.

**36/6/13: I said that a day would come when I edit this and I have. **


End file.
